


Dog's Miracle Worker

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Series: Miracle Series [1]
Category: Dog The Bounty Hunter, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie-Lynn Corinthos has a past that she is trying to keep under wraps...too bad her young cousin didn't get the memo. Nominated for an award being given away by Duane "Dog" Chapman Jamie-Lynn finds her life turned upside down and she wouldn't want it any other way. LELAND CHAPMAN/OC<br/>COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is at least ten years old and has not been edited since it was originally published. This story was well liked over at Everything Fanfiction on proboards so I decided to share it here. I will edit it as I get the time because I know that there are a few errors that I didn't catch the first time around. And yes, I am aware that the character of Carly disappears after the first chapter, never to be seen again. I will get around to explaining where she went once I edit this. My in-progress stories get my attention first. This story is complete.
> 
> WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS RAPE TRIGGERS! PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION.

CHAPTER ONE

 

Da Kine Bail Bonds Office

8:00 AM

 

*RING RING*

“Da Kine Bail Bonds.” Beth answered the phone.

“Hello I was wondering if I could speak with Dog or Beth Chapman please?” A soft, girlish voice said on the other end of the line.

“This is Beth, may I ask what this is concerning?”

“Yes, I read an ad on your website about Dog's Miracle Workers and I was wondering if it was too late to make a nomination?” 

“No it sure isn't. The deadline is tomorrow. You do know this is a local award right? It's for Hawaiian residents only. And you will have to come and make a presentation on why you think your nominee should win.” Beth explained.

“Yes ma'am, I know.”

“Can you come by the office this afternoon at three o clock?” 

“Yes I think my mom can give me a ride.”

Beth smiled, 'She's just a kid, how sweet.' “Okay sista what's your name?”

“Carly Matthews.”

“Okay Carly, we will see you at three.”

“Thank you, bye.” Carly disconnected the call.

Beth hung up the phone just as Dog, Tim, Duane Lee, and Leland walked in the door.

“Okay guys I'm gonna need all of you here at three o clock.” Beth said, standing up with a stack of paperwork and walking to a filing cabinet.

“Why?” Leland asked plopping himself down behind a desk.

“We have one more nominee for Big Daddy's award.” Beth replied.

“Please tell me not another teacher who taught a kid to read?” Duane Lee groaned. “Cause I don't think thats what Dad had in mind when he put this little award to together.”

“No, not exactly.” Dog agreed taking a seat “What I want is someone who has experienced something horrible but wasn't broken by it. Someone who has taken what happened to them and turned it into something great.”

“Well, maybe you'll get lucky with this afternoon's nominee.” Beth gave Dog a pat on the back.

LELAND'S POV

Da Kine Bail Bonds

3:00 PM

We had just made it back to the office after our third capture of the day, a rapist who had missed the first day of his trial, when a girl who couldn't be more than fifteen walked into the door carrying a huge bag under her arm. She approached me and blushed. “Um...excuse me, my name is Carly Matthews. I am here about the Dog's Miracle Workers award nomination.”

I smiled at Carly and she blushed even redder. “Are you here to make the nomination?” I asked.

Carly looked at her feet. “Yes sir.”

“Hey, hey, hey, the name's Leland and everyone is waiting for you in the back office, come on.” I said leading the shy young girl into the back where Dad, Beth, Youngblood, DL, and Baby Lyssa were waiting.

My dad stood as we entered. “You must be Carly.” He smiled warmly, “I'm Dog, this is my wife Beth, my brother Tim, my son Duane Lee, and my daughter Lyssa.” He introduced everyone.

“Nice to meet you all.” Carly smiled.

“So sista, you ready to tell us about your nominee?” Beth asked.

“Yep” Carly said placing her bag down on the table and pulling out a laptop and a photo album.

“So, what's your nominee's name?” Dad asked.

“Jamie-Lynn Corinthos.” Carly replied setting up her computer.

'I know I've heard that name before...' I thought to myself.

“Jamie-Lynn Corinthos the country singer?” Lyssa asked.

'Ahh now I know where I've heard that name, Lyssa plays her music all the time. She has a pretty nice voice.'

“Sista, you know you have to know your nominee right?” Beth asked.

“I do know her, she's my cousin and she lives here in Hawaii...she lives on Kona. I know you weren't looking for a celebrity to give this award to but please hear me out. Jamie-Lynn would kill me if she knew I was here doing this.” Carly pleaded.

I smiled, the kid was sweet. “Well we wouldn't want you to have risked your life for nothing. Show us what you've got.” I said.

“Thanks.” Carly said booting up her computer and pulling up a picture. I am lucky I was born with amazing self-control or my jaw would have hit the floor. On the screen was a picture of a beautiful woman with long, curly strawberry blond hair, big caramel eyes, a rather large bust...hey I'm a guy! And dimples that were incredibly sexy. 'Dear God, if you love me, she will be single and into bounty hunters with long hair and tattoos.'

“My cousin may be famous but she has worked hard for everything she has. She's been through more than anyone should have to go through.” Carly began as DL smacked me upside the head to get me to pay attention to her and not the picture. “When Jamie-Lynn was thirteen she was discovered by a record executive while singing at a state fair in North Carolina. Six months later she released her first single, A Rose Is A Rose. It went right to number one as did every single off of her first album. Everything was going great until she was fifteen. That year her mom, my aunt, was diagnosed with lupus and given less than five years to live...”

“Baby girl that's horrible to go through but it happens to a lot of people.” My Dad interrupted. 

Carly shook her head, “I know but this story gets worse, can I please finish?”

“Go ahead.” Beth nodded shooting my Dad a look telling him to shut up.

“Anyway” Carly continued “when Jamie-Lynn found out her mom was sick, she put her career on hold. She stayed by her mom's side day and night...even going as far as to drop out of high school. When she was sixteen her parents bought a house here in Hawaii because this is where her mom was born and this is where she wanted to die. When Jamie-Lynn was seventeen her mom was hospitalized for the final time. One night Jamie-Lynn wasn't feeling well so her dad sent her home to get some rest while he stayed with my aunt at the hospital. She was home alone because her brother worked late that night. Jamie-Lynn was getting ready for bed when she heard a noise and went to see if Jason, her brother, was home. He wasn't. It was...” Carly stopped and took a deep breath. “Sorry” She said, “This is hard to talk about.”

“Its okay, take your time.” Beth stood and went and took her hand.

Carly seemed to steel herself and continued, “It was Andrew Luster...she was his first victim.”

'I should have killed him when I had him.' I thought to myself.

“Hers was the most violent of his rapes. He stabbed her in the back and legs. She is still scared on her legs. Jason arrived home and found her barely alive.”

“When was Luster charged with her rape?” I asked. For some reason I was pissed, I wasn't this upset about his other victims. Sure I was angry but at that moment I want to kill.

“When you guys brought him back from Mexico, the detective on Jamie-Lynn's case took a chance and ran a DNA test on her son.”

“Her son?” Everyone gasped.

“Yeah, a month after the rape Jamie-Lynn discovered she was pregnant. She was a virgin when she was raped so the baby...”

“Had to be her rapists.” I whispered. 

“I can't believe she kept the baby.” My Dad said.

“I asked her why she did a little while back and her answer made me respect her even more.” Carly replied.

“What did she say?” Youngblood asked.

“She said that her son was a part of her too, not just Luster and that what happened wasn't his fault, she said that from the moment she found out she was pregnant she loved her son more than her life so she couldn't take his.” Carly said. I honestly felt myself tearing up at her words. “When everyone found out Jamie-Lynn was pregnant, they thought that she would lose it, but it gave her a reason to live. Her mom died three days before she gave birth and instead of breaking down she pushed on. She gave her son her mother's madian name as a first name.”

“What's his name?” I asked, I honestly wanted to know. The woman she was describing sounded amazing.

Carly smirked, “His name is Leland.” She picked up the photo album she had taken out earlier and flipped through ti until she found the page she was looking for and handed it to me. I took the album and stared at a picture of Jamie-Lynn who was standing with one arm around a boy who looked to be about ten, and who had the same hair, eyes, and dimples as his mom. Jamie-Lynn was holding another little boy, who looked to be about two with jet black hair and brown eyes. Both boys were adorable.

“Who's the other little guy?” I asked passing the album around.

“That's Jensen, her second son.” Carly smiled.

“Oh she's married?” 'D**n! Somebody already snatched her up! What the hell is wrong with me? I ain't even met the woman!”

“No she adopted Jensen when one of her backup singers wanted to put him up for adoption because she didn't want to be a mother. Jamie-Lynn's single.” 'Thank God! Shes single!'

Beth shot me a look telling me she knew what I was thinking.

“She sounds like an amazing person.” My Dad smiled.

“She is, she didn't let what Luster did to her break her. She went back to work and with half of her earnings she set up a programs here in Hawaii. One that helps victims of rape learn to cope and one that helps single mothers get on their feet. She also runs every year in the Lupus Run For A Cure. She really is my hero.” Carly finished her presentation.

“Well you cousin is certainly in the running to win.” I said.

“Yeah, why don't you head home and we will call you when we know who wins.” Beth said helping Carly pack her thinks back up and walking her out.

“We have a winner.” I said once they were gone.

“Ya think?” DL said sarcastically. 

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: The song in this chapter is called Blame It On Mama and is by The Jenkins

CHAPTER TWO

JAMIE-LYNN'S POV

“Leland!” I yelled after walking into the disaster zone that was known as my son's bedroom, I had nearly broken my neck tripping over a Harry Potter DVD.

“What?” Came my ten-year-olds reply from downstairs.

“Get up here right now!” I yelled back down.

I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs and than was greeted with the sight of a very unhappy son. Oh the joys of the pre-teen years.

“Did I or did I not tell you to pick this room up four hours ago?” I asked.

“But Mom A&E is running a Dog The Bounty Hunter marathon.” He whinnied.

I screwed up my face. “What is Dog The Bounty Hunter?”

Leland's face lit up like a Christmas tree. “It's a show that follows the lives of a family of bounty hunters. The Dad's name is Dog. There is even this really cool guy on the show, Dog's son, who has my name!” He babbled. “Uncle Jason let me watch it last week when I stayed with him and Aunt Ginny.”

A weakness, a mother's best friend. “I will make you a deal. You clean this room up right now and I will TiVo the rest of the marathon. If you don't clean this room up I am unplugging the TV.” I bargained. Ha it worked, he started running around the room like Superman picking things up.

I chuckled to myself and walked downstairs, programing TiVo to record the rest of the marathon. As I was heading to the kitchen to do the dishes the phone started ringing. Before I got the chance to answer it however I heard the voice of my two-year-old yelling from upstairs.

“Mama I up!” I bypassed the phone and headed back up the stairs to retrieve Jensen from his bed where he had been taking his afternoon nap.

LELAND'S POV

I watched Beth leave a message on Jamie-Lynn's answering machine feeling a bit disappointed that she had not answered. It's not like I was talking to her but it would be nice to know when I would get the chance to meet the woman who had been the only thing on my mind for the past two weeks. It was actually getting bad, I was sporting a black eye from our latest bounty. I had let my mind wander and gotten popped in the face by an ice head, Dad wasn't happy.

“I'll try to call her again tomorrow.” Beth said getting up from her desk.

“Okay.” I said.

“Leland pouting does not look good on you brah.” Beth said walking out of the room chuckling.   
If you haven't picked up on it yet we had chosen Jamie-Lynn as our winner. We had called Carly and she had informed us that Jamie-Lynn was back on Kona from her world-wide summer tour. Apparently she didn't tour during the rest of the year so she could stay home while her oldest son was in school and when she did tour her sons went with her. 

“Hey Leland get in here son!” My Dad yelled from the front office.

I walked out front to see them all staring at the TV. On it was an entertainment program and a picture of Jamie-Lynn was up next to the head of the host. I stopped and listened.

“After a blockbuster summer tour that broke sales records, country music sensation Jamie-Lynn Corinthos is back home in Hawaii. If you didn't catch her on tour this year you still have one more chance to see her live. Corinthos will be headlining one final concert in Hawaii this Saturday night. But hurry tickets are going fast.   
And more good news for Jamie-Lynn fans. Her new album Through The Rain drops this Thursday and we have her new music video for the first single off of the album Blame It On Mama.”

The screen faded to black and than an up tempo song started to play. The music video wasn't high scale it was just Jamie-Lynn, dressed in a pair of worn low cut jeans with holes in the knees and a white wife beater, playing guitar on a stage. The song was pretty good but my eyes were on Jamie.

 

“When I was six or seven, Mama tucked me in,”  
With a lullaby and that made my eyes open wide again.  
I'd lie awake an' wonder why a boy named Billy Joe,  
Jumped off the Tallahatchie Bridge to a river far below, oh. 

Oh, blame it on Mama, an' the songs she loved to sing.  
I'm not from Louisiana but that don't mean a thing.  
Don't come from Alabama or hail from Tennessee,  
Just blame it on Mama, she sang, (She sang.)  
The country into me. 

I just loved to listen as she sang those story songs,  
'Bout a Coat Of Many Colors, or a girl named Delta Dawn.  
When The Lights Went out In Georgia, I would beg for just one more,  
All about Fancy and the pretty red satin dancin' dress she wore. 

Oh, blame it on Mama, an' the songs she loved to sing.  
I'm not from Louisiana but that don't mean a thing.  
Don't come from Alabama or hail from Tennessee,  
Just blame it on Mama, she sang, (She sang.)  
The country into me. 

I'm a Coal Miner's Daughter. (I'm a Coal Miner's Daughter.)  
Lovin' that preacher's son. (Lovin' that preacher's son.)  
I have walked the Streets Of Laredo,  
Stared down the barrel of a lawman's gun.  
I've grown roots an' I've got claims,  
To places I've never been. (Places I've never been.)  
An' when I sing those songs it takes me,  
Right back home again. 

Oh, blame it on Mama, an' the songs she loved to sing'.  
I'm not from Louisiana but that don't mean a thing.  
Don't come from Alabama or hail from Tennessee,  
Just blame it on Mama, she sang, (She sang, she sang.)  
The country into me. 

The country into me, yeah.”

As the video stopped and the screen went black I knew that I had to meet Jamie-Lynn. Not in an   
obsessed fan sort of way, but in a this girl is something special and she was brought into my life for a   
reason sort of way.

 

JAMIE-LYNN'S POV

I had just put my sons to bed and settled on the sofa with a glass of wine. Being a single mother sucked sometimes. I always kind of wished I had someone to help me raise my boys. But no, either a guy didn't want to be with a rape victim, they didn't want to be with a single mother, or my favorite one they wanted to be with me but only for my money.   
I moaned in frustration and flipped the TV on. I was curious about the show Leland had been watching and so I turned it on. 

Two hours later I flipped the TV off. Wow! I was wondering if it was possible to fall in love with a guy after only seeing him on TV. Leland Chapman was something else. I laughed and made my way to check the phone messages. 

I typed in my pass code and heard the annoying voice of my sister-in-law asking me to see if I could get her tickets and backstage passes to the Justin Timberlake concert that was coming to town.'Why did I tell her Justin and I were friends?' As if I would put my friend through to torture of meeting my ditz of a sister-in-law. Urgh!   
The next message nearly made me drop the phone:

“Hello this is Beth Chapman from Da Kine Bail Bonds. I am calling to inform you that you have been nominated and you have won the Dog's Miracle Worker award. If you could please call me back as soon as possible...”

I wrote down the number Beth rattled off and just stared at it for a few moments. How freaking weird. I just finished watching Dog The Bounty Hunter and now his wife was calling me to tell me that I had won some kind of award...wait...an award? I looked at the clock. It was only nine o clock. Not too late to call. I picked the phone back up and dialed the number.

“This is Beth”

I gulped, “Hi, this is Jamie-Lynn Corinthos I was returning your call.” I said.

“Oh hi sista. How are you?” Beth sounded like a pretty nice woman.

“I'm good. But a little confused about this award thing.” I admitted.

Beth laughed “Yes Dog's Miracle Worker award is an award for Hawaiian residents who have overcome tragedy and used their experience to make a difference.”

“Oh” was all I said, I knew why I had been nominated now, just not who nominated me.

“Listen is there anyway you could meet with me and my family tomorrow so that we can explain the details?” Beth asked.

“Yeah sure. I have to take my son to school and and go to rehearsals for my next show in the morning but how about sometime around five?” I asked.

“That would be great.” Beth said.

“Do you mind if my sons tag along? To be honest the only people I have around here to leave them with I am avoiding at the moment.” I asked thinking of my sister-in-law.

Beth laughed. “Sure that's fine. Do you know how to get to the office?”

“No not a clue.”

“Alright...” Beth rattled off the directions. “We'll see you tomorrow.”

“Alright see you than.” I hung up the phone. 'Holy sh*t! I get to meet Leland!'

LELAND'S POV

I watched Beth take a call on her cell phone and didn't think anything of it. I was too into the poker game I was paying with my Dad, Youngblood, and DL.

“Guys, all of you need to be in the office tomorrow at five. Jamie-Lynn is stopping by with her boys.” She said and left the room but not before winking at me. 

'Holy sh*t, I'm meeting Jamie-Lynn tomorrow.'

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

JAMIE-LYNN'S POV

“Come on Jensen please put your shirt on.” I pleaded with my two year old son. 

“No! I go like dis!” Jensen screamed at me as I tried to pull his Superman tee-shirt over his head. 

“Mom! I'm gonna be late for school!” Leland yelled from downstairs.

“I'm coming sweetheart! Just go sit in the car!” I yelled down the stairs as I finally got the shirt over Jensen's head. 

I picked him up and headed down the stairs. I grabbed my purse, songbooks, and Jensen's diaper bag and got in the car.

On the drive to Leland's school I decided to tell him about our afternoon plans.

“Mr. Man guess where we're going this afternoon?” I asked with a small smirk.

“What Mr. Man are you talking to? Me or the screaming lunatic in the backseat?” Leland grumbled. Jensen was still trowing his tantrum in his car seat.

“You, and if you want to be a grump I guess I can leave you with Uncle Justin while Jensen and I go to meet Dog the Bounty Hunter.” 

“What?!” Leland yelled. “For real? Is Leland going to be there?”

“Of course Leland is going to be there. That is your name.” I smirked.

“No the cool Leland!”

“What your not cool?”

“Mom! Stop goofing around!” Leland yelled at me.

“Okay, Okay I don't know if he is going to be there for sure but I am pretty sure he will be.”

“Why are we meeting them?” Leland asked.

That left me speechless. I had never told Leland how he was conceived and I wasn't sure how to. I was pretty sure I was receiving the award for overcoming rape, but I couldn't tell Leland that. I never wanted to make my son feel like he was unwanted. 

“I am receiving an award for helping people with my programs.” Well it wasn't a complete lie. It was just a half-truth.

“Cool, I can't wait to tell my friends!” Leland was bouncing up and down in his seat.

He couldn't do that! It would make the press and than they would dig up old police reports and my secret would be out. 

“Leland sweetheart, please don't tell your friends. I really don't want this making the press. You know how they lie. They might start saying I'm dating Leland.” I joked.

“Well you dating Leland would be kinda cool. I could go on bounties with him!” Leland got all excited.

Oh d**n I didn't mean to start that. “I'm not going to date Leland. Just don't tell your friends please?” I sighed.

Finally we pulled up in front of his school and he jumped out and ran inside.

 

I made it to the stadium just as my friend Justin Timberlake was pulling up. Not many people knew this but Justin wrote and produced a lot of my songs as well as helped put together my concerts. He was also a close friend, one of the only people who knew about my rape, and godfather to both of my sons.

I stepped out of the car and unstrapped Jensen from his car seat just as Justin approached the car.

“Okay I have it set up where you will make your entrance on stage from out in the crowd. I also have a new song for your next album.” Justin started babbling, he was famous for it.

I laughed, “Hello Justin its great to see you. Its only been two months.”

“Oh yeah hi, sorry.” He blushed. “Hey Jensen you got a hug for Uncle Justin?” He reached out his hands for my son.

“Jussie!” Jensen jumped into his arms.

“Okay little dude we really got work on you saying my name correctly.” Justin laughed.

“Justin before we get started can we talk?” I asked.

Justin could see something was bothering me and led me into the stadium and into my dressing room. He took Jensen's diaper bag from me and pulled out some toys. Placing my son on the ground.

“Okay chicka somethings wrong. Tell me whats up.” He said pushing me to sit on the sofa, taking a seat on the makeup counter. 

“Okay do you know who Dog the Bounty Hunter is?” I asked.  
Justin gave me a weird look. “Yeah he's the bounty hunter that caught Luster.” He said.

“He what?” My head shot up. I didn't know that. But truth be told I stayed away from things that had anything to do with my rapist.

“You didn't know? Dog, his brother Tim, and his son Leland tracked Luster down in Mexico and brought him back to the states after he ran.” Justin explained.

“No I didn't know that. That's not why I was asking. I am going to visit him and his family this afternoon and he wants to give me an award for overcoming tragedy and making a difference.”

“That's great. From what I hear Dog and his family are good people His daughter Lyssa ain't bad looking either.” Justin smirked.

“I know I watched the show last night. I'm worried that if I accept the award the truth will get out and Leland will find out how he came to be. I never want my baby to think I didn't want him, you know?” I explained.

Justin got up and and came and put his arm around my shoulders “Leland will never think you didn't want him. You are an amazing mother. If the truth gets out, it gets out. Remember you love your son and he knows that. You have people in your life that love you and we will stand by you no matter what. I would never let anything hurt you or my godsons. Your the sister my Momma wouldn't give me you know that.”

I smiled through tears, “How can I ever thank you for being such an amazing friend?” I asked him.

Justin got up and smiled. “You don't need to thank me,you're family and I love you. But if you really want to thank me give Lyssa my number this afternoon. Now come on we got work to do chicka.”

I laughed, picked Jensen up, and headed out the door towards the stage.

 

At four O clock I left the stadium and picked Leland up from school. We pulled into the parking lot of Da Kine Bail Bonds at exactly five O clock.

 

LELAND'S POV

I wasn't pacing around like a teenage girl waiting for her prom date, I wasn't...no matter what DL said. I was just walking and looking out the window from time to time. My Dad finally got sick of my “walking” and told me to sit down or he was going to sit me down.

The front doors of the office opened and in walked a goddess followed by two adorable little boys, the youngest of which was clinging to his big brother's leg. I laughed, they reminded me of my boys.

The goddess walked up to me and smiled. “Hey I'm Jamie-Lynn Corinthos, I'm looking for Beth Chapman.” She said.

“She's in the back, she will be with you in a minute. She's dealing with a client right now.” I said. 'Wow my voice worked!'

“Oh okay, your Leland right?” She asked with a smile. 'Holy s**t, she knows my name!'

“Yeah thats me, but who are these boys?” I smiled at the boys. The oldest looked star struck.

“The monkey climbing up his brother is Jensen.” Jamie-Lynn laughed.

“Well hello Jensen.” I shook the hand of the little boy who was now sitting on his big brothers shoulders.

“Hi!” The boy giggled.

“And the one who seems to have lost his ability to speak is Leland.” Jamie-Lynn waved a hand in front of her sons face.

“Nice to meet you buddy.” I said, Leland still wasn't talking. In fact he was opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

Jamie-Lynn laughed, it was an amazing sound. “Leland when your mouth opens words are supposed to come out.” She said.

The boy finally snapped out of it. “Dude you are like my hero. I watch the show all the time, I want to be a bounty hunter when I grow up.” He started talking a mile a minute.

“Well it is a really cool job, but you have to work really hard.” I explained.

“I don't mind hard work.” The boy shook his head.

“I'll remind you of that the next time you don't want to do your homework or clean your room.” Jamie-Lynn smirked.

Just then Beth walked in from the back and smiled.

“You must be Jamie-Lynn?” She smiled.

“Yes, its great to meet you Beth.” Jamie-Lynn responded.

“Why I don't I take the boys outside while you two talk?” I asked, I wanted to spend some time with the woman of my dreams sons. If I played my cards right I might be able to get her to go out with me. Plus the boys seemed amazing and I didn't get to see my sons as much as I wanted to.

“Oh you don't have to.” Jamie-Lynn blushed.

“It's no problem. I have two sons of my own.” I winked and she blushed redder. 'Ha! I've still got it!'

“Alright.” Jamie-Lynn gave in.

I took the boys outside and Jamie-Lynn and Beth headed to Beth's office.

JAMIE-LYNN'S POV

Great not only is he gorgeous but he's good with kids and apparently married. 'I have two sons of my own.' d**n it! The first guy I have been attracted to in two years and he is freakin married!I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts. We were standing outside the door to Beth's office and she was talking, “You know its really nice of you to let Leland hang out with your sons. Since his divorce his ex-wife has been a bi**h about letting him see his sons. Plus my step-son has a bit of a crush on you.”

'Jackpot! Hes divorced and he likes me!'

“Its no problem.” I said as we walked into her office where the Dog himself was seated. “The boys don't get to hang around with many men. Only my Dad, brother, and hyperactive best friend.” I chuckled.

Dog rose and shook my hand, “You must be Jamie-Lynn, its an honor to meet a woman such as yourself.” 

I blushed, “Thank you. I really want to talk to you about this award.”

“What about it?” Dog asked motioning for me to take a seat in front of the desk. Beth sat in a chair next to mine.

“Who nominated me and why?” I asked.

“She is afraid you will get mad if we tell you.” Beth smiled.

'Aw so Carly did it.' “Carly huh?” I laughed. “I'm not mad I just get worried that she might one day talk to the wrong person and get me in trouble with the press. Shes a sweet girl.”

“You won because you overcame rape and teenage motherhood to help other people who are in the position that you once were.” Dog explained.

“Thats my problem with accepting the award. Leland, my oldest son, doesn't know how he was conceived he just knows that his father will never be a part of his life. I don't want to story of my rape being leaked to the press. I have kept it hidden for almost ten years now. I will tell the world one day, I plan on being an advocate for rape later on in life. But I can not do that right now without hurting my son.” I explained.

Beth and Dog looked at me sympathetically. 

“We understand.” Dog said smiled, “How about we give you the award for overcoming the trials of teenage motherhood to help other young mothers?”

I smiled, I was really starting to like this family. “I would be honored to accept.”

LELAND'S POV

I was in the middle of listening to Leland explain his school day when Jamie-Lynn walked out of the office and over to where the boys and I were sitting on my truck.

“Hey guys.” She smiled.

“Hey” I smiled back picking Jensen up off the hood of my truck. “We were just chatting. You leaving?” I asked.

“Yeah” Jamie-Lynn said reaching for her youngest son. “I have got to get these two some dinner.”

'Its now or never.' “How about I take the three of you out...my treat” I asked.

Jamie-Lynn seemed to think it over for a minute and than looked at her oldest son. “What do you want to do?” She asked him.

“If you don't say yes you are no longer my mother.” Leland responded.

Jamie-Lynn laughed. “Okay Leland dinner it is.” 

'There is a God. There is a God. There is a God...and he likes me!'

TBC


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was immature when I wrote this. Please ignore the Britney Spears diss in this chapter. I actually have respect for the way she turned her life around and truly regret bashing her in this story.

CHAPTER FOUR

LELAND'S POV

I couldn't believe it. Jamie-Lynn agreed to go out with me. Okay so it wasn't a REAL date, but it was a start. 

After Jamie-Lynn had agreed I followed her home where she dropped off her car. We than headed over to the local Chuckie Cheese's. While Leland was in the arcade and Jensen was sitting in his highchair destroying a piece of pizza we talked.

“So what is it like being a world famous super star?” I asked making her blush.

“I wouldn't say world famous but its nice. I get to work when I want to and I can give my boys anything they want or need without having to worry about money.” Jamie-Lynn replied. “So what is it like being a world famous bounty hunter?”

“World famous? I don't think so.” I laughed. “But I like my job. I like working with my family. I can't wait until the day I can take my boys out on their first bounty.”

Jamie-Lynn smiled. “Tell me about your boys.”

'Okay she's perfect. She asked about my sons. Most girls I take out ignore the fact that I used to be married and get upset when I talk about the boys.'

“Dakota is 12 and Cobie is 6. Dakota wants to be a bounty hunter like me and Cobie is still convinced he is going to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry the minute he turns 11.” I laughed.

“If you don't mind me asking how often do you get to see them?” She asked.

I told her the truth, “Not as much as I would like. My ex-wife, Maui, gets upset when I try to take them off of the Big Island. Maui is still mad at me about the divorce. I am lucky if I get to see the boys once a month.”

Jamie-Lynn smiled sadly, “That's horrible. I am not trying to pry but why did you get divorced?”

Yet again I told her the truth. “Maui didn't like the hours I work. I guess it got too much for her and she decided to seek company elsewhere.”

“Oh I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. Maui and I were never in love. I mean I cared about her but we only got married because we had Dakota. I thought getting married was the right thing to do. I never stopped to think that I could be good father while still being single. The divorce was bound to happen. We didn't want the same things. I wanted more children, she didn't. I wanted our boys to be close with my family, she didn't. Maui didn't get along with Beth or my Dad. They saw her for what she was before I did.”

“A bitch?” Jamie-Lynn offered than gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. “Um sorry I shouldn't have said that...it wasn't my place.”  
I laughed. “No don't be sorry. Maui is a bitch. Now that we have talked about me, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?”

“No go ahead.”

“Carly told my family and I that Jensen was adopted. Why did you do it? I mean it must be hard being a single mother with one child but two?” 

Jamie-Lynn seemed to think for a moment. “I have always wanted more children. When I was younger I used to think that by now I would have four or five children running around. But with my...past it is hard to find a man who wants anything to do with me. I guess I saw it as my only chance of having another child. I don't regret it. I love Jensen as much as I love Leland. And Leland loves being a big brother. Sure Jensen gets on his nerves sometimes but you have no idea how much it warms my heart to walk into the living room and see my boys cuddled up on the sofa watching cartoons. I see that and think to myself 'this is what life is all about.'”

'Is it too early to ask her to marry me?'

“Any guy who doesn't see you for how wonderful you are is crazy.” I said. “When was the last time you were out on a date?”

“About a year ago. It was my first date since...Leland was conceived and it was a disaster. My best friend Justin set me up with an ex-band mate of his...Chris. Justin didn't tell him that I had children and when he found out he booked.”

'Okay second person to add to hit list. Chris whatever the hell his last name is. I will take care of him right after Luster. Okay I am officially losing my mind...I did not just think that.'

“What an ass.” I said, “Who is Justin?”

“A nut case?” Jamie-Lynn laughed “Justin is Justin Timberlake. I have known him since I was 10. his mom was friends with my mom and we have always been tight. Even though he is a year younger than me he has always acted like my big brother. He is Leland and Jensen's godfather. I think he is the only person in my life who sees me for what I am and not what people want me to be...you know?”

“So you are best friends with the new King of Pop?” I asked, damn this girl was full of surprises.

“Yep”

“Well he sounds like a great guy. Any one who treats you right is alright in my book. And by the way add my name to the list of people who see you for who you are.” I said honestly. 

She smiled, “And who am I?”

I looked her in the eyes. “You are a woman who is independent. You can take care of you and yours but you want someone in your life that will take care of you from time to time. You might live the high life but all you really want is the house with the white picket fence, a bunch of kids playing in the front yard, and a man who will accept you and your sons no matter your past. A woman I want to get to know better. I'd be honored if you would let me take you out on a real date.”  
A tear rolled down Jamie-Lynn's cheek. “Sorry” She said wiping it away, “Its just that I have never had a guy ask me out, yet alone say things like that about me.”

“So do you want to?” I asked nervously, a woman crying could mean anything from someone being dead to the dishes not being done. I wanted to be sure those tears where happy tears. The last thing I ever wanted to do was make her cry.

“I would love to go out on a real date with you Leland.” She smiled.

“Score one for mom!” Leland number two was back and seemed happy with the new development. 

“So I take it you don't mind if I take your mom out on a date?” I smiled at the boy.

“Hell no!” Leland number two responded and Jamie-Lynn gasped.

“Leland James Corinthos! The next time I hear that word come out of your mouth you are drinking a bottle of hot sauce!”

“Hell no! Hell no! Hell no!” Jensen started banging on his highchair repeating what his brother had said. Other customers where looking at us like we were nuts.

'Must not laugh, must not laugh.' I repeated the mantra to myself. 

Jamie-Lynn groaned. “Leland seeing as my sons are determined to cause a scene are you ready to go?”

'NO! I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU!' My mind yelled.

“Sure” I smiled, while she grabbed Leland by his ear and pulled him to my truck to have a talk. I picked Jensen up and carried him out. I could get used to this, nights out as a family. Maui and I never did these kind of things. Now if only my boys were here it would be perfect.

'But they are not your family.' The annoying little voice in my head that sounded a hell of a lot like DL said.

'Not my family YET.' I argued back with myself. 'Oh God I've got it bad I am arguing with myself!'

 

We made it back to Jamie-Lynn's house a little before ten. I helped her get the boys inside and than she walked me to the door.

“When can I get that date?” I asked her smiling.

“Um well it can't be this Saturday cause I have this big concert that is being broadcast on HBO. But anytime after that would be great.” She responded.

“How about this Sunday?” I asked.

She smiled. “That would be great.”  
“Fantastic! About your concert is there anyway I could get tickets? My boys are going to be here Saturday and I would love to bring them to your show.” I asked, I wanted to see her preform, she her in her element.

“Yeah sure on two conditions.”

I was confused. “Sure what do you want?”

She smiled. “Relax I am not going to ask you to make a blood sacrifice or anything. Its just Justin is a fan of your show and he has a crush on your sister Lyssa. He put the show together and is gonna be there. In fact I can get tickets for your whole family if you want them.” She said.

“That would be great. Lyssa is gonna flip out she has a poster of Justin on her bedroom wall.”I laughed. “What was the other condition?” I asked.

“I'm gonna get you backstage passes as well and I want you to bring your boys back. You've met mine its only fair that I get to meet yours.” She smiled. God those dimples could kill!

'Must not ask her to marry me yet!' The woman wanted to meet my boys, no girl ever wanted to meet my boys before!

“Deal. Hey can I get your number? I think I might go crazy if I don't get to talk to you again before Saturday.” I asked.

“Yeah give me your phone.” I handed it to her and she programed her number in.

“I'll see you Saturday.” I gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed to my truck.

As I was walking away I was tempted to start singing “Walking On Sunshine”. The girl of my dreams really was amazing and I was gonna get to see her again.

 

JAMIE-LYNN'S POV

I closed the door and a huge smile came to my face. I had just had an amazing night with an amazing man who not only knew about my rape but accepted it! A man who was sweet to my sons! Speaking of sons I better get them to bed.

I picked Jensen up off of the living room floor where he was trying to get the cupboard on the TV stand open. I carried him up to his room, changed him and laid him down to sleep.

I than walked into Leland's room to find him already in his P.J.'s reading a Harry Potter book.

“Mom thanks for going out with Leland. He is really cool I like him.” He said.

I smiled “I do too. But if I ever hear you curse like that again I will have your butt got it?”

“Yes ma'am.”  
“Good” I kissed him goodnight and headed downstairs and picked up the phone. I dialed my best friend's number.

“The world better be ending cause I am not in the mood.” I heard Justin say.

“Is this what I get for hooking you up with Lyssa Chapman? Fine I'll find someone else to hang out with her Saturday night!” I teased.

“Say what now?”

“Lyssa is coming to the show on Saturday and she has a crush on you.” I said very slowly. “Now what was up your ass when you answered the phone?”

“Britney got caught naked in a hot tub with some random guy and I have had the press calling me asking how I feel about my ex losing her mind.” He grumbled. Britney was a sore subject for Justin. She had cheated on him and broke his heart.

“Yikes sorry.” I said “But hey you have a sweet beautiful girl coming to see you Saturday so cheer up. Oh I just got back from dinner with Leland Chapman.” I slipped that part in.

“You went out with Leland?!”

I laughed “Yeah he took me and the boys out for dinner. Justin he is great with the boys, he likes me for me, he is coming to my show on Saturday and he is taking me out on a real date Sunday. I have never had a guy be that sweet before.”

“I resent that comment chicka!”

I laughed “You know what I mean! I've never had a guy want to be with me like that.”

“I know and you deserve someone who treats you right. But if he hurts you I am opening a can of whop ass bounty hunter or no bounty hunter.”

“Thanks Just.”

“No problem, now I have got to go. I need a tall glass of something alcoholic and than some sleep. By the way I am coming to get you and boys in the morning we are going shopping for your date and I need something to wear when I meet Lyssa.”

I laughed. “You are worse than a woman.”

“Yeah but I look damn good!”

“Goodnight pretty boy!” 

“Goodnight Princess of Darkness!” I laughed and hung up the phone. My friend was insane.

TBC


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE

 

THE NEXT MORNING

JAMIE-LYNN'S POV

Knock Knock

I heard someone knocking as I got myself ready for the day.

“Mom! Uncle Justin is here!” Leland yelled up the stairs.

“Coming!” I yelled walking downstairs to find Justin with Jensen in his arms and Leland searching all over the living room for something.

“Hey Pretty Boy, how are ya?” I ask.

“Good Princess of Darkness, but your son lost his book report.” Justin answered.

“Uncle Justin you said you wouldn't tell!” Leland whined. “Mom can I just coming shopping with you guys cause if I show up without my report Mrs. Hoku is gonna kill me.”

“You mean the book report you hid under your bed this morning?” I asked pulling it out of my purse.

Leland face flushed, “Yeah that one.” He said grabbing it and stomping out the door, getting into Justin's Jag. 

After we dropped Leland off at school, Justin, Jensen and I drove to the largest shopping mall in Kona. We had security led us in the back door and into a shop that Justin had had shut down just for our use. One of the perks of being friends with a teen idol who couldn't go anywhere without being mobbed by fans.

It took me less than twenty minutes to find the perfect dress for my date with Leland. It was a light green strapless dress with red dragons going up each side. It only took me five minutes to find the perfect shoes. A pair of clear heeled sandals. Justin on the other hand had yet to find a shirt. While Justin tried on every shirt in the store I sat down in one of the waiting chairs and played peek-a-boo with Jensen. As we were sitting there my phone started to ring. 

“Hello?”

“Hey the numbers real.” Leland's voice said on the other end of the line.

“Why wouldn't it be?” I laughed.

“I don't know, usually when a beautiful woman gives out her number to a rouge like me it turns out to be fake.” Leland joked.

“Well I happen to like the rouge I gave my number too thanks.” I smiled.   
Justin noticed my smile and yelled, “Hi Leland!”

I laughed. “Justin says hi.”

“So I heard.” Leland laughed. “What are you up too?”

“I am sitting in the Kona mall waiting for my metrosexual best friend to pick out a damn shirt.” I replied.

“I'm standing right her ya know you big meany!” Justin play pouted as he pulled a baby blue button down shirt over his head.

“You're in the Kona mall? Small world. Lyssa, DL and I are here doing some shopping for Beth's birthday.” Leland replied. “Want to meet up?”

“Hold on let me ask Justin.” I put my hand over my phone and looked at Justin. “Leland, Lyssa and their brother DL are here you wanna meet up with them?”

Justin's eyes bugged out. “Yeah, lets pay and leave.” He grabbed my dress and shoes and ran to the counter at record speed. 

I laughed and turned my attention back to my phone. “Leland we will meet you at the food court in twenty minutes.” I told him. “But be warned Justin is more hyper right now than a kangaroo on crack.”

“I'm not worried you haven't met DL yet and I think Lyssa is close to passing out now that she knows Justin is here.” Leland laughed.

“Alright see you in a few.” I said.

“Alright see than beautiful.” Leland hung up.

 

LELAND'S POV

I had a smile from ear to ear. I was getting to see Jamie-Lynn again sooner than planned.

“Now I know why they call it puppy love...” DL started singing and making kissy faces at me. 

I smacked him upside his head. “Yeah brah and you were cool as ice when you were first dating Teresa.”

“I was a teenager that was different.” DL responded as we made our way into the food court.

“Yeah the difference is Dad hasn't had to bond Leland out of jail because Jamie-Lynn's dad didn't catch HIM climbing in her bedroom window.” Lyssa laughed and DL blushed.

'Haha I love my little sister.'

“Oh shut up she married me didn't she?” DL said in his own defense.

“Oh I'm sure she's real happy with that decision.” Lyssa laughed. “What was the reason you agreed to go shopping with us today again?”

“I think its cause DL didn't pick up his beer cans last night and Teresa threw a shoe at his head.” I laughed. “What are ya scared of your wife brah?”

“She's pregnant and hormonal shut up.” DL snapped.

“Are we interrupting something?” I head Jamie-Lynn's voice coming from behind me.

I turned around to find her and Justin Timberlake trying very hard not to laugh. Jensen was in her arms

“Naw of course not babe.” I kissed her cheek. “Picking on DL is kinda a hobby for me. I can pick up where I left off later.”

“Aw good to know.” She laughed and than turned to Lyssa and DL who still looked like he wanted to kill me. “I'm Jamie-Lynn.”

“Hey I'm Lyssa. I'm a huge fan.” Lyssa smiled.

“Thanks.”

“I'm DL and I have no idea what the hell you see in my brother.” DL glared at me.

“A lot actually.” Jamie-Lynn smirked. “Everyone this is my best friend Justin.” She introduced the tall curly haired man beside her. Said curly haired man was looking at my baby sister with a look I'm not sure I approved of.

“Hi.” Lyssa blushed.

'Oh God this ain't good.' 

“Hi yourself.” Justin replied smiling.

'Come on Justin you seem like a nice guy, don't make me kill you.'

“Relax hes a good guy.” Jamie-Lynn whispered in my ear and my mind stopped working but another part of my anatomy woke up.

An hour later DL headed home while Jamie-Lynn, Jensen, Lyssa, Justin and I ate lunch. We spent most of the time laughing and having a good time. After lunch Justin decided to take Lyssa to the beach so the two of them headed out.

After they walked out I caught Jamie-Lynn glaring at the door they walked out.

“Whats wrong?” I asked.  
'Please tell me I didn't do anything.'

“That love sick jerk was my ride home.” She grumbled. 

'Oh Justin you are in trouble brah. But thanks now I get to take her home.'

“Don't worry I'll give you a ride.” I smiled.

“That love sick jerk has Jensen's car seat.” 

“Already got one. We took Lyssa's daughter to daycare on our way here so I have hers in my truck.”

“Okay thanks.” She smiled.

“Anything for a beautiful woman. Want to do some more shopping before we head out?” I asked her.

“Sure, where do you want to go?” She asked.

“How about the toy store? I wanted to pick up a new video game for my boys.”

“You mean for you?” She joked.

“Yeah but I'll let Dakota and Cobie play it too.” I replied.

Jamie-Lynn started laughing, “I was joking.”

I laughed nervously, “Yeah so was I.” I said taking Jensen from her and grabbing her hand.

We spent an hour more in the mall and than I drove Jamie-Lynn and Jensen home. She invited me inside and after she put Jensen down for a nap we sat together on her sofa and started talking.

“I had a great time this afternoon.” She smiled.

“So did I. I am happy I didn't have to wait until Saturday to see you again.” I brushed a hand over her cheek.

Jamie-Lynn closed her eyes for just a second. I leaned in closer to her. “Can I kiss you?” I asked whispered. 

“Please.” She said softly.

I leaned all the way in and gently touched her lips with mine. I was the first man to kiss her since her rape and I damn well intended to be the last.

TBC


	6. Chapter Six

LELAND'S POV

I pulled away from Jamie-Lynn and worry set in. Tears were rolling down her face.

“Jamie-Lynn whats wrong? Come on sweetheart talk to me.” I brushed her tears away with the pads of my thumbs.

“I really don't know.” Jamie-Lynn replied. “That was great, its just...I don't know. I guess its been a long time since anyone has kissed me like that. God the last person to kiss me was Justin.”

I was torn between wanting to take her in my arms and ripping Justin's head off.

“I thought Justin was like your brother?” I asked.

Jamie-Lynn laughed through her tears. “He is. We were playing Truth or Dare and a friend made him kiss me...it was my first and last kiss before now.”

“You've only been kissed once?” I asked her in disbelief. 

“Yeah.” Jamie-Lynn looked down at her hands. “Luster really ruined my romantic life.”

I placed my hand under her chin and made her look at me. “No he didn't. You see me sitting here?” I asked her.

She nodded.

“I don't plan on going anywhere. I want you as my own and I won't settle for anything less.” I told her passionately. 

Jamie-Lynn started crying even harder. “Leland...I don't know how to be a girlfriend. I've never been with a man by choice. Why would you want me?”

Her words broke my heart. 

“I want you because you are an amazing, beautiful woman. If you think that I care that you have never made love before you are very wrong. That makes me want you more. Do you think men want woman that have had more turns than a doorknob?”

“I'm in the entertainment industry so...yeah?”

That comment would have been funny if I didn't know she was serious. 

“REAL men don't want that sweetheart. We want a woman who respects herself.” I reached over and pulled her into my arms. “I want you. No one else.”

“I have two kids.” Jamie-Lynn mumbled into my chest.

I laughed. “Baby are you trying to find something to make me run? I have two kids too remember? And I happen to like Leland and Jensen.”

Jamie-Lynn looked up, “You really want me to be your girlfriend?”

'No I'd settle for you being my wife but we will get to that one later.'

“More than anything. Now come one sweetheart what do you say?” I rubbed her back.

“Yes.” She smiled.

I leaned down and kissed her again just as her front door opened and Justin and Lyssa walked in. When they saw us they stopped and Justin grabbed Lyssa's arm and started pulling her back out.

“Carry on we are just going to...go.”

Jamie-Lynn and I pulled apart and laughed.

“I would really love to stay here all day but I have to get Jensen p from his nap and pick up Leland from school.”

I smiled, “Thats okay babe. How about this I will take you to get Leland and than we can head over to my Dad's house. Him and Beth are having a BBQ. Beth and my Dad already love you but I want the rest of my family to meet you and the boys.”

She smiled at me, dimples in full force. “That sounds great.

TBC


	7. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN

JAMIE-LYNN'S POV

As I walked up the stairs to get Jensen up from his nap my mind was racing. I finally had a boyfriend! One that was honestly worth a damn! A boyfriend who not only cared about me but about my kids as well! It might have taken ten years but it was worth it. I have spent the last ten years of my life trying to pretend that I was over what Andrew Luster did to me, but until just now I wasn't. Because it always seemed like what happened to me always seemed to keep me from what I wanted most. A relationship. Maybe just maybe my luck was changing.

I walked into my youngest son's room to find him laying in bed with his eyes open. When he saw me he reached out his arms and said, “Mama me up!”

I picked him up and walked him into the bathroom to try and get him to use the toilet. After ten minutes I gave up and pulled a Pull-Up on him. As I was buttoning up his little jeans he said something that caught me off guard.

“Where Leelee?” He put his little hands up.

That might not seem like an odd thing to someone with a two-year-old but with my son, it was shocking. It had taken me months to get Jensen to say Justin's name and he had known him since the day I brought him home.

“He's downstairs, do you want to go see him?” I asked.

Jensen nodded his head, “Let's go!”

I laughed and put in down on the floor and took his hand. When we arrived in the living room Leland was on the phone.

“Yeah you're going to meet Daddy's new girlfriend. Her name is Jamie-Lynn. She has two sons too. One is Dakota's age and one is a little younger than you. Alright buddy, I'll see you Saturday. You be good. I love you, bye Cobie.” Leland hung up and turned and smiled but he seemed a little down.

“You ready to go?” He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

“Leelee!” Jensen yelled and ran into his arms. Leland caught him and hugged him tight. It seemed like he never wanted to let go. Watching him cling to my son like a lifeline it clicked in my mind...he missed his boys.

I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. I leaned in and whispered in his ear, “Everything will be alright.”

He turned his head and caught my lips in a kiss. When he pulled back he said, “Thanks babe. I needed that.”

“Nasty!” Jensen had his hands over his eyes. “Kiss yucky!”

Leland laughed and tickled him, “I'll remind you of that when your sixteen.”

'God I hope your still around when he's sixteen.'

“Okay goof balls we got to go. Leland is not going to be happy if he's the last to be picked up from school.” I said taking Jensen and the three of us walked outside to Leland's truck. When I opened the door I was happy to see that Justin was nice enough to switch out Abbie's car seat for Jensen's. If Leland hadn't asked me to be his girlfriend I would have killed that man for forgetting he was my ride.

 

As we were driving to Leland number two's school, I decided to try and broach a serious subject with Leland number one.

“Hey Leland can I ask you a personal question?” I asked nervously.

Leland reached over the seat and without taking his eyes of the road he took my hand, “Oh course sweetheart.”

“Why have you never gone after joint custody of Dakota and Cobie?”

Leland's hand tightened on the steering wheel and for a moment I thought that he was going to yell at me. 

“I tried once. But the minute I filed Maui called me and threatened to expose my past and get my parental rights terminated.”

'Past? Nothing Leland could have done in the past would make him a bad father, I'm sure of it. Someone needs to slap that bitch of an ex-wife silly.'

“What past?” I asked.

Leland took a deep breath and while still watching the road said, “When I was a teenager I was in a gang in Denver. My Mom sent me here to live with my Dad and he straightened me out. Than last year I was arrested on charges of kidnapping for helping my Dad and Youngblood capture Luster in Mexico. The charges were only dismissed last month.”

“Leland none of that makes you a bad father!” I was appalled and I am pretty sure I was yelling. “What you did when you were younger made you into the man you are. It taught you things about life that you can pass on to Dakota and Cobie so they never do those things. And capturing Luster...” I took a deep breath and continued. “Capturing Luster is something that I am grateful to you for. Luster was a monster and if you hadn't caught him he would have done what he did to me and his other victims again. You can't let Maui do this to you. By keeping you from your boys she is not only hurting you but she is hurting them.”

“Don't you think I know that?” Leland almost whispered. “But what can I do? Courts always favor the mother.”

“If I offered you the use of my private lawyer at no cost to you...would you take it?” I asked, I wanted to help. He deserved to be with his sons, they deserved to be with him.

“Jamie-Lynn I can't use you like that.” Leland pulled into Leland number two's school's car pickup line.

“You're not using me. I am offering because I care about you and one thing that anyone who knows me will tell you is that I will not stand to see the people I care about hurt.”

Leland turned and looked at me. “I'll do it. But only for my boys. I will never use you for your money ever.”

I smiled. “I know that. If I thought you were using me I never would have said yes.”

Leland leaned over and whispered. “You're amazing.” He kissed me softly but passionately. 

We were so caught up in each other that we didn't notice Leland number two get in the car until he laughed and said.

“Got something to tell me Mom?”

TBC


	8. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT

LELAND'S POV

For the first time in a long while I had a lot to look forward to. I had a beautiful woman to call my own, two little boys I wanted badly to call my own, and I was going to fight to get my sons back.

As I pulled into my Dad's driveway I turned to Jamie-Lynn and pulled her in for a kiss.

"What was that for?" She giggled.

"I'm just happy." I replied

"Me too" She smiled.

"I'm going to be sick." Added another, more annoying voice.

Without looking away from me Jamie-Lynn replied. "Hello Duane Lee." The idiot was standing right outside the car.

As Jamie-Lynn and I stepped out of the car and got the boys out DL pretended to vomit.

'Would anyone really miss him if I killed him?' I thought to myself.

"Sorry about him." I whispered into Jamie-Lynn's ear as she, the boys, DL, and I walked into the house.

"Don't worry" She whispered back. "I used to have to spend time with Britney Spears...he ain't nothing."

I laughed out load at that.

"What are you laughing about?" My Dad asked as we made our way into the kitchen.

"They're making fun of me." DL pouted...yes he actually pouted.

Dad raised his Coke can in salute. "Welcome to the family sweetheart." He said to Jamie-Lynn.

She bushed and I kissed her cheek.

"Where's Beth?" She asked.

"Out back with Lyssa and and the kids." Dad replied.

"I'm going to go say hi." She and the boys walked off.

"I take it you two are an item now?" Dad asked.

"Yep" I grinned like a lunatic.

"Thats great son she's a wonderful girl." Dad smiled.

"That she is. Can I ask you a question without you thinking I'm nuts?"

"Of course son."

I took a deep breath. 'I can't believe I'm about to say this to my father.'

"Is it normal to fall in love afer only a few days?" 'Don't laugh at me. Don't laugh at me. Don't laugh at me.'

To my surpirse my Dad didn't laugh, his fae split into a wide grin.

"Yes, thats normal. Its happened to me twice. Both times it was with wonderful women. The first was your mother, the second was Beth."

"I'm in love with Jamie-Lynn." I said. 'OMG I'm in love. This can't be good. Things are too good for me. Something bad is going to happen. A meteor shower is gonna hit. Superman is gonna fall to earth and Jamie-Lynn is gonna fall for him and I'm out. Okay I'm nuts. I have got to stop thinking weird shit.'

"I'm happy for you Leland." 'Oh Dad's talking again' "I really am. You deserve to be happy."

'Lets give him all the news at once.' "I'm going after custody of Dakota and Cobie. Do you think thats the right thing to do?" 'Please say yes!'

Dad nodded. "Yes. Going after joint custody of you and Duane Lee was the smartest thing I ever did. But there is a major difference between your mother and Maui. Your mother was worried I was still doing drugs. Thats why she didn't want to let me see you boys. She was acting like a concerned mother, like a good mother. Maui on the other hand is keeping you from the boys because shes angry you divorced her cheating ass. Shes being a bitch and putting herself before those boys. Thats wrong." Dad said "What does Jamie-Lynn think of this whole thing?"

"She's giving me use of her lawyer free. She says the boys and I should be togethor."

"Shes a keeper son."

I nodded, "I know" 'And I'm going to keep her.'

 

JAMIE-LYNN'S POV

Leland and Jensen were splashing around in the pool with the Chapman kids while I sat at the table on the patio chatting with Beth and Lyssa.

"Jamie-Lynn sista, Lyssa needs to ask you something." Beth said.

"Beth!" Lyssa gasped.

'Shes freaked about something.'

"What is it Lyssa?" I asked.

"Its about Justin." Lyssa bit her lip.

'Oh thats whats wrong.'

"You want to know if you can trust him not to run around behind your backs with groupies and break your heart right?"

Lyssa nodded. "I mean he seems sweet but I'm a single mother, I have to be careful."

I nodded. "I understand and believe me you can trust Justin. Hes a southern gentlemen all the way. Trust me that boy almost had a heart attack when he found out he was going to get to meet you. Earlier today we were at the mall because he was looking for an oufit to wear to impress you."

"But why me? He had Britney Spears!"

'Have you been watching the news?' I wanted to ask. 'The chick is buckets full of crazy!'

"Take it from someone who knew Britney. Your the kind of girl Justin wants. He doesn't want the Miss Plastic celebrity. He wants a normal down to earth girl. One of the biggest things he wants is someone he can love and trust and start a family with. Lyssa, Justin thinks your beautiful, smart, and a million other things. I bet you anything your the girl he wants for life. I saw you two today. You were prefect togethor. You can trust him. He would die before he hurt you. Speaking of the pretty boy, where is he?" I asked.

"He got a call from some producer named J.C., he was needed in the studio to fix some song."

"I bet hes happy. J.C. was in Nsync with Justin, one of the only members I know. They are great friends but put them in a studio togethor and they go at it like cats and dogs." I laughed.

"Jamie-Lynn, thanks. I really needed to hear that about Justin." Lyssa smiled.

"No problem." I leaned over and hugged her.

"AH CHICK FLICK MOMENT!" Daune Lee screamed as he walked out the back door and than ran back inside, bumping into Leland as he walked out.

"One of these days someone is going to bitch slap him and I ain't gonna do a thing to stop it." Leland said as he sat down next to me and kissed my cheek.

TBC


	9. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE

LELAND'S POV

After my Dad's BBQ I drove Jamie-Lynn and the boys back to her house. Both boys were asleep when we pulled up in Jamie-Lynn's driveway. I carried Leland in, while Jamie-Lynn got Jensen.

As I laid Leland down in his bed, the ten-year-old began to stir.

“Leland?”

“Yeah buddy?” I replied as I took his shoes off.

“Are you my Mom's boyfriend?” He sat up.

I sat down on the edge of the bed. “Yes I am. Is that okay with you?” 'Please say yes little dude.'

“Yeah its okay. Mom's never had a boyfriend before. Your pretty cool.”

“So are you.” I smiled.

“Do you love my Mom?”

'How to answer this one?'

“Can you keep a secret?” I asked.

He nodded.

“I love your mom very much but she inst ready to hear it yet, can you keep that between us for a little while?”

“Sure” He beamed.

“Alright buddy get to sleep.” I stood up to leave.

“Are you going to come to Mom's show tomorrow?”

“Yep” I nodded. “I'm bringing my sons with me.”

“Can I hang out with you guys?”

“Dakota and Cobie are flying in in the morning, how about after I pick them up I come and get you and your brother and we can have a guys day out?”

“Really?” He got excited. 'Poor kid doesn't get to do these kinds of things often. I'm going to have to change that.'

“Yeah, I'm going to go talk to your Mom. Goodnight buddy.”

“Goodnight Leland.”

I walked downstairs to find Jamie-Lynn sitting on the sofa laughing at something on TV. Once I reached her side and sat down I saw that she was watching an episode of my Dad's show, The Smackdown Of Baby Lyssa.

“Protective much?” She smirked.

I wrapped my arms around her as I sat down. “A beautiful woman once told me that she looks out for the ones she cares about...so do I.” I kissed her.

“I'm going to have my lawyer give you a call on Monday, is that alright?” She asked.

“Yeah babe thats fine...God I'm nervous. I don't want to end up losing my boys.” I opened up to her.

“You won't Leland. And I'll be here with you every step of the way.”

“I'm gonna need you baby.” I tightened my arms around her. I never wanted to let her go. “What time do you need to be at the concert hall tomorrow?” I asked.

“Ten in the morning, why?”

“I want to take Leland and Jensen on a guys day out tomorrow with my boys and I wanted to pick them up before you left.”

“Oh Leland, you don't have to do that.” She protested.

'Yes I do because if I have it my way one day soon all four of the boys will be my sons.'

“Baby if we are going to be together the boys need to get used to each other. Come on Jamie-Lynn I really want to do this.” I play pouted.

She laughed, “Alright, you boys have fun.” She kissed my cheek.

Just than my cell phone rang. “Bail bonds” I answered.

“Leland we found Alex Imes, get here now.” My Dad said.

“On my way.” I snapped the phone shut.

I turned to Jamie-Lynn. “Sweetheart my Dad found out where one of our bail jumpers is, I got to run.” I stood up.

She walked me to the door, “Alright be careful.” She kissed my cheek.

“Always am.” I stole a kiss and was off.

TBC


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: The song that Jamie-Lynn sings in this chapter is called I'm A Survivor and is by Reba.

CHAPTER TEN

JAMIE-LYNN'S POV

It was 9:30 in the morning and I was running around trying to get everything in order for my day when my cell phone started ringing.

“Hello...Leland get your brother off of the kitchen counter!” Jensen had somehow made his way onto the counter was crawling towards the cookie jar.

I heard chuckling on the other end of the line. “Trouble babe?” It was Leland.

“Answer me this, how come when you have something to do your kids go nuts? Jensen was just climbing the counter and Leland locked the bathroom door after he took a shower and now we can't get in.” I ranted.

Leland was full on laughing now.

“Its not funny Leland.” I whined.

“Okay baby, I'm sorry. The boys and me will there in just a minute and I'll get the bathroom door open for you. I'm taking the boys to the beach so can you get Leland and Jensen in their swim trunks?”

“Sure” I replied.

“Alright see you in a minute.”

I hung up the phone and called to Leland, “Leland, go get your swim trunks on.”

He poked his head into the kitchen, “Why?”

“Because Leland is coming to get you and your brother and he's taking you and his boys to the beach.”

“Cool!” He booked up the stairs.

I picked Jensen up off the sofa and carried him upstairs and changed him into his little swimmers Pull-Up's. And packed a bag of spare cloths for the boys.

As I was walking back downstairs a knock sounded on the front door. With Jensen on my hip I opened the door to find Leland and two adorable little boys. All three of them were wearing swim trunks and Leland was shirtless. 'Damn Leland is even more built than I thought.'

“Hey sweetheart.” Leland leaned in and kissed me.

“Hey” I smiled “And who are these handsome boys?” I nodded to the boys.

“This is my oldest son Dakota and the shy one hiding behind him is Cobie. Boys this is my girlfriend Jamie-Lynn.” Leland made introductions.

“Hi Jamie-Lynn.” Dakota smiled. 'Boy does he look like his daddy...they both do. Look out girls.'

“Hey Dakota, its nice to meet you.” 'Aw he's blushing!'

“You too”

Cobie was still hiding behind Dakota. “Cobie, do you want to come out and sat hi to me?” I asked softly.

Cobie slowly came to stand in front of me. “Hi...whose that?” He pointed at Jensen.

“This is my son Jensen, say hi Jensen.”

“Hi!” Jensen waved.

“Hes even smaller than me!” Cobie said with wide eyes.

“You were that small once bud.” Leland ruffled the little boys hair.

“Dad said you have a son close to my age, where is he?” Dakota asked.

“He's upstairs getting ready. Leland! Come here!”

Leland number two came running downstairs in his swim trunks. He came to a stop beside me.

“Hey Leland, you ready to go?” Leland number one asked.

“Yep”

“Dakota, why don't you take Leland and Cobie out to the hummer. I'll be there in just a minute.” Leland number one said.

“Okay come on Leland, Cobie.” The three boys ran out the front door.

“Want me to get that door opened for you babe?” Leland asked.

“Would you mind? My makeup bag is in there and I have to leave in ten minutes.”

“Sure, the bathroom upstairs right?”

“Yeah.” I followed him upstairs. When we got to the hall bathroom he asked me for a hanger. I handed Jensen to him and went and got one. He handed Jensen back and started working on the door.

“Hey babe, I have to grab something, I'll be right back.” I said.

“Alright, I almost have this opened.”

I walked into my bedroom and grabbed a large envelope off of my dresser and walked back to Leland. The bathroom door was open and Leland handed me my makeup bag.

“Here babe although I really don't think you need it.” He kissed me. “And I think I better take this little guy and get going before Dakota tries to drive...its happened before.” He took Jensen from me and laughed.

“I want to here that story later.” I laughed. “Before you go, take these. There are tickets and backstage passes for you, the boys, and your family.”

“Alright, thanks” He took the package from me.

“What time do you want me to come and get the boys?” I asked.

“Well I was just going to bring them to the show with me. That way you don't have to leave the concert hall.” Leland said tickling Jensen.

“Are you sure you want to keep them for that long?” I bit my lip. I didn't want him to think I was using him as a babysitter.

“Jamie-Lynn, its fine I want to spend time with them.” Leland kissed my cheek.

'Damn, he can read my mind.'

“Alright theres a bag with a change of cloths for both of them and Pull-Up's for Jensen by the front door.”

“Alright, I'm gonna go. Say bye-bye to Mommy Jensen.”

“Bye-bye Mama!” Jensen waved and I kissed his cheek.

“Bye sweetheart.” Leland kissed me “Good luck tonight and we'll see after.” And they were gone.

 

THAT NIGHT(AT THE CONCERT)

It had been an amazing night. The concert was going great and Leland, all four boys, Justin & Lyssa, and the rest of the Chapman family were in the front row cheering me on. Duane Lee was even dancing and his wife was pretending she didn't know him.

I looked out at the crowd and introduced my final song.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I've had an amazing night here with you. Before I say goodnight I'm gonna sing one last song. This song means a lot to me. And I want you to remember that no matter how hopeless life seems, you will survive.” I nodded to my band and they started playing.

“I was born three months too early,

Doctor gave me thirty days.

But I must have had my Mama's will,

And God's amazing grace.

I guess I'll keep on living,

Even if this loves to die for,

Cause your bags are packed

And I ain't tryin

To change your mind,

Cause I was born to be...

 

The baby girl without a chance,

A victim of circumstance,

The one who ought to give up,

But she's just too hard headed.

 

A single mom who works too hard,

Who loves her kids and never stops.

With a gentle hand and the heart of a fighter,

I'm a surviver.

 

I don't believe in self-pity,

It only brings you down.

I may be the queen of broken hearts,

But I don't hide behind the crown.

When the deck is stacked against me,

I just play a different game....”

 

As the song came to an end I gazed out at the crowd and my heart almost stopped. 'It couldn't be her, could it?'

 

BACKSTAGE

LELAND'S POV

When the boys and I made it backstage I knew something was wrong right away. Jamie-Lynn was barely staying focused while speaking to fans and her hands were shaking as she signed autographs.

“Hey Beth, can you take the boys for a few minutes?” I nodded toward Jamie-Lynn and Beth understood and took Jensen from my arms and had the other three boys follow her away.

I walked over to Jamie-Lynn and the minute she saw me, she grabbed my arm and pulled me into her dressing room.

'Shit, something has her spooked.'

“Baby, whats wrong?” I rubbed my hands up and down her arms.

“I saw someone, I'm not sure if it was her but it might have been. Can yo please take me home? I don't feel safe here.” She was talking a mile a minute.

“Shh sweetheart, relax. Lets get the boys and I'll take you home. Then you have to tell me whats going on. I can't help you if I don't know.”

She nodded and grabbed her things at record speed.

 

TBC


	11. Chapter Eleven

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Leland's POV

By the time we arrived back at Jamie-Lynn's house, all four boys were asleep in the backseat of my hummer and Jamie-Lynn was deathly silent in the passenger seat. She hadn't spoken a word since we left the concert hall.  
We had left Jamie-Lynn's car at the concert hall, Justin said he would would pick it up in the morning.

“Jamie-Lynn.” I said softly turning the engine off.

“What?” She jumped.

“Go inside, change your cloths and get into bed. I'll bring the boys in.” I told her getting out of the car and going to her door to open it.

“Your not leaving are you?” She looked panicked, tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

I pulled her into my arms and rubbed her back. “No baby, I'm not. If you want, the boys and me will spend the night.”

“Please, Dakota and Cobie can have the bed in the guest room.”

“Alright baby, just go inside. I'll come see you once I get the boys settled.” I told her.

She shook her head, “No, I need to put Jensen to bed and I need to make sure Leland does his half hour of reading.”

“I'll take care of it. Just go inside.” I gave her a push towards the front door.

Once Jamie-Lynn was inside, and I saw the light flicker on in her bedroom, I turned my attention back to the boys.

I shook Dakota and Leland awake.

“We home?” Leland asked groggily.

“Yeah, come on lets get you boys inside.” I told him.

He stumbled out of the car in a sleepy stupor.

“Do you want me to carry Jensen?” Leland turned and asked me. 

“I got him.” Was the reply of my oldest son as he carefully picked the sleeping two-year-old up.

Watching Dakota carry Jensen into the house, my heart burst with fatherly pride. I had noticed something while the boys and I were at the beach that afternoon...they got along like brothers. Dakota and Leland both acted very protective of the younger boys. Dakota had taken to teaching Jensen how to build a sand castle, while Leland had gotten very into pretending to be Harry Potter with Cobie. And when they weren't playing with the younger boys, Dakota and Leland always made sure that they were in site.   
Leland and Dakota got on as brothers as well...just in a different way. I had a flash back to my own childhood when I caught the two of them trying to dump water on a heavyset woman from one of the rocky ledges. The two of them acted just as DL and I had when we were little. 

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and picked Cobie up and carried him inside. 

I got the boys changed, tucked into bed, and signed Leland's reading record...he hadn't actually read but the boy had almost walked into a wall when he was walking through the house, I didn't think he was up to reading. I would make sure he did an extra 30 minutes worth of reading tomorrow.

'Crap I'm already acting like his dad. I hope that doesn't bother Jamie-Lynn.'

Speaking of Jamie-Lynn, I made my way down the hall and knocked on her bedroom door.

“Come in.” Was her soft reply.

I opened the door to find Jamie-Lynn sitting on her bed wearing a pair of Rugrats pajamas with her strawberry blond curls pulled into a messy bun and she was hugging a purple teddy bear. 

I had to smile, she looked like a teenager, innocent and sweet. But than again I had to remind myself that when it came to certain aspects of life, like romance and dating, she still was a teenager.

I went and took a seat next to her on the bed. “You want to tell me what has you so spooked?” I asked her.

“I think I saw someone at the concert, someone who can bring a lot of trouble for me.” She whispered playing with the ear of the teddy bear.

“Who was it baby?” I asked.

“Elizabeth Luster.”

My heart nearly stopped beating, I'd met that bitch when we were searching for Luster. She was one nasty piece of work. I had been on the connection when she told my father he should have been neutered. 

“And you think shes here to take Leland from you?” I guessed what was scaring her.

“Yes.” She started to cry.

I pulled her into my arms and rested against the headboard. 

“Baby I promise you that no one is going to take Leland from you...from us.” I promised her.

“You don't understand, there is something she can use against me. Someone from my past.” She cried even harder.

Now I had a hard time believing that there could be anything or anyone that would make Jamie-Lynn seem like a bad person, yet alone a bad mother.  
“Who?” I asked.

“My brother.”

“Jason? What does he have to do with this?” I was confused. 

“Not Jason, my other brother.”

'Since when does she have two brothers?'

“Leland, doing what you do for a living you can't tell me that my last name didn't seem fimilar to you.” She said. 

'She's right. Where have I heard the name Corinthos before...oh shit, no way, it can't be.'

I guess she saw the realization in my eyes because she nodded. “Sonny Corinthos is my older brother.”

'Holy mother of God, my girlfriends big brother is the biggest mob boss in the country...better not ever hurt her, I'll end up sleeping with the fishes.' 

She started crying even harder. “I was scared to tell you, I didn't think you would want to be with me if you knew. I haven't spoken to him in five years. Not since he was arrested for murder.”

'I remember that, that was the biggest news story of 2003, he walked free.'

I pulled her up to where I could look in her eyes. “I swear to you right now, no one and I mean no one will ever take Leland away from you.”

“How can you promise that?” She cried. “And how can you can you not hate me knowing what Sonny does?”

'Its now or never'

“Theres a simple answer to those questions.” I told her looking into her eyes. “I love you.”

She started crying harder and flung herself into my arms.

“I love you and I love Leland and Jensen. The five most important people in the world to me are under this roof tonight. I would die before I let anyone hurt any one of you. Elizabeth Luster is a cold hearted bitch who helped her rapist son flee the country, no judge in his right mind will grant her visitation yet alone custody no matter who your related to. No one is taking Leland from us.”

“I love you too” She smiled through her tears. “But you shouldn't have to deal with this. Not when you are about to start fighting for your own sons.”

I shook my head. “Don't ever say things like that to me. As far as I am concerned Leland and Jensen ARE my sons. You want to know my plan for the rest of the year?” I asked her.

She just nodded.   
“I am going to get custody of Dakota and Cobie and the six of us are going to be a family. This...what you and me have is for life. Your it for me Jamie-Lynn.”

“You haven't even had sex with me yet” Jamie-Lynn protested “How do you know you want me for life?”

I rolled my eyes “How many times do I have to tell you that love isn't about sex? We will get there in time and honestly I don't care how long it takes for you to be ready, I'm in this for life. Now how about you?”

“I'm in it to win it.” She laughed.

I laughed with her.

TBC


	12. Chapter Twelve

CHAPTER TWELVE

LELAND'S POV

I awoke to the feeling of a soft, warm body snuggled into my side and opened my eyes to find Jamie-Lynn sleeping peacefully.

I smiled, kissed her forehead and slipped out of bed careful not to wake her.

I made my way down the hallway and peaked into the guest room to check on Cobie and Dakota. Nether one of the boys were there.   
I opened Leland's bedroom door to find Leland, Jensen, and Cobie all asleep on Leland's bed with a Harry Potter book laying open at Leland's side and Cobie holding a flashlight that was still on.  
I chuckled, they must of awoken during the night and had a little reading party.  
I carefully closed the door and made my way downstairs to look for Dakota.   
I found him in the kitchen making coffee.

“I could have done that buddy.” I said leaning against the door frame, he jumped and almost dropped the coffee pot.

“Mom likes it to be ready by 9.” Dakota shrugged. “I'll start breakfast in a minute.”

I walked over and ruffled his hair. “I'll cook, I'm the adult, your the kid.” 

“Are you sure? Mom says its my job to do the cooking.”

'What the fuck did I see in that bitch of a woman?!'

“Dakota, come sit down for a minute. I want to have a talk with you.” I pulled a chair out for him and once he sat down I took a seat next to him.

“Now I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer honestly...I won't get mad.”

He nodded, “Okay”

“Are you happy living with your Mama?”

“I can be honest?” He looked apprehensive. 

I nodded. 

“No” He shook his head. “She's always making me do all the house chores. And she always brings guys home. When that happens I have to watch Cobie cause she doesn't want to be bothered.”

'Does Jamie-Lynn's brother have a hitman I can borrow? Damn it! What the hell is that woman doing to my boys?!'

“What would you say if I told you that I wanted you and your brother to live with me?”

“Can we?”Dakota got excited. 

“Jamie-Lynn and I are going to talk to a lawyer on Monday, hopefully by next weekend you will be living with me.” I told him.

“What about Jamie-Lynn?” Dakota asked. 

“What about her buddy?”

“Is she going to live with us too?” He asked.

I didn't know how to answer that question. I wasn't sure how Jamie-Lynn would feel about living together. I wouldn't mind, hell I would enjoy it. But I know that if I bring it up, she's going to bring up how unfair it would be to live together if she doesn't put out.

“How would you feel if her, Leland, and Jensen moved in?”

“I like her” Dakota said “Leland's really cool and Jensen's cute. I wouldn't mind. Jamie-Lynn's nice.”

“Jamie-Lynn and I will talk about it.” I told him. “Now go watch cartoons or something while I make breakfast.” 

 

An hour later I had the boys sitting at the kitchen table eating homemade pancakes when Jamie-Lynn walked into the kitchen.

“Morning baby.” I kissed her lightly on the lips, Dakota and Leland wolf whistled. 

I stuck my toung out at them.

“Hey put that thing away, I don't know where its been.” Dakota smirked.

Jamie-Lynn started laughing. “So are you guys having a good morning?” She asked grabbing a mug out of the cupboard and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

“Mom, you got to keep him, he can cook!” Leland said.

“What and your Mama can't?” I asked.

Leland's eyes got big, “Do you have a death wish?! She tried to cook Uncle Justin dinner once for his birthday and we all got so sick that we had to go to the doctor. When I was real little Mom and me lived with my Uncle Sonny in New York and he had a rule. Mom was not allowed in the kitchen for anything expect drinks. It was his kitchen, he cooked. The first number I ever learned by heart was Uncle Sonny's cell phone so I could call if she tried to cook.”

Jamie-Lynn covered his mouth with her hand, while I tried like hell not to laugh.

'Good thing Mama made sure Duane Lee and I knew how to cook.'

“Well I think thats a good rule, when we all get a house together, your Mama won't be allowed near the kitchen. I love you all too much to have your Mama accidentally kill you.” I smirked when Jamie-Lynn gave me a look that told me we would be discussing the house comment later.

“Good idea.” Dakota smirked.

'Thats my boy.'

“Y'all are mean.” Jamie-Lynn pouted. 

“Don't worry we still love you...even if you can't cook.” Cobie got up and hugged her. Jensen followed and hugged her legs.

“Love you, Mama”

She laughed. “I love you boys too.” She hugged them back.

Just then the phone rang and Jamie-Lynn went and answered it.

“Why are you calling me?” I heard her saying. “What?! When?! How do you know where I live? Right, connections. Fine I'll see you at 4.” I heard the phone slam down.

She came back into the kitchen. “Leland can you come in the living room for a minute?” 

Leland Two made to get up but she shook her head. “Big Leland”

I followed her into the living room. “What's wrong?” I asked.

“Elizabeth Luster's attorneys paid a visit to my darling older brother.” She said sarcastically. “Wanted to know all about his business and his arrests. Sonny thinks he has to save the day and is on his way here as we speak.”

'Yay a mob boss in the house.'

“Well, we will just let him know that we will take care of it and baby he is your brother...you should talk to him.” I reasoned. 

“The man is a control freak who smuggles cash bonds for a living and kills on the side.” She looked at me like I was crazy.

“Has he ever been convicted?” I asked. 

She shook her head. “No, on paper all he is is a 'coffee importer'” She made air quotes.

“Maybe he didn't do it?” I half asked. 

She rolled her eyes. “You don't honestly believe that do you?” 

“No, but let me make believe that my girlfriends big brother won't try and have me killed if I accidentally break her heart.”

That was the thing to say, it made her laugh.

“Come on,” I tugged on her hand. “Lets have some breakfast and try not to think about this afternoon.”

TBC


	13. Chapter Thirteen

JAMIE-LYNN'S POV

The clock on the living room wall read 3:55 PM. My older brother would be arriving in five minutes and he was ALWAYS on time. He was anal about it.   
I didn't know what to do or how to feel. On one hand I love my brother, that was never in doubt. I've even missed him the last five years. We were always close. But how do I deal with the fact that he breaks the law for a living? I had trouble with it long before I met Leland. Now how to I deal with it now that I'm in love with a bounty hunter who works everyday to either rehabilitate criminals or put them away?

What everyone has to understand about my brother is that he has had a hard life. You see Sonny and I do not have the same mother. My father was involved with Sonny's mother Adella when they were teenagers. When my father went away to college Adella ended their relationship, never telling my father that she was pregnant with his son.   
My father discovered he had a son when Sonny was fifteen years old, I was just a baby at the time. Sonny's mother had been killed at the hands of her abusive husband. In Adella's will it was stated that my father was also Sonny's father. Sonny moved in with my family. He was a devoted son and big brother but there was always a darkness about him. No matter how much my parents loved him and tried to reach him it was always like he was running from something that would eventually catch up.   
When he was eighteen years old, news broke that Deke, Sonny's step-father was found dead in New York...where Sonny had moved to attend college. There was no doubt in anyones mind who had done it, but my family was in denial.   
When Sonny was 20 he took money he had earned running errands for a mob boss named Frank Smith and opened a strip club in Port Charles, New York. My parents were not happy.  
At 21 Sonny dropped out of school to move up in Frank Smith's organization. By 25 Sonny was head of the organization and happily married. His happiness lasted less than a year. A day after finding out that his wife Lily was pregnant with his son. Lily and his unborn child were killed when Sonny's limo blew up, it was a hit by a rival mobster.   
Since than all my brother has focused on is work. After my rape, I was too terrified to stay in Hawaii. Sonny took me in and Leland I lived with him until Leland was five years old. In 2003 Sonny was arrested for the murder of a rival mob boss and I came to the conclusion that I could no longer turn a blind eye to what he did for a living. 

Now here I was, pacing my living room while Leland was on a store run with all four of the boys. 

Just than my door dell rang. I jumped so high I am surprised I didn't hit the ceiling.

I went and opened the door and there stood my brother, dressed to the nines in a black business suit and flanked by two heavy set bodyguards, two body guards I knew well. Max and Milo. They were my personal guards for the five years I lived with Sonny. They were like big teddy bears...that killed people.

“Don't I get a hug?” Sonny smirked.

I cautiously took a step forward and wrapped my arms around my brother. When Sonny pulled me close and held me tighter, I lost it. I forgot about being mad at him and just started crying. I let all of my frustration out.

“Calm down, little Querida.” He rubbed my back. “We'll fix this.”  
I pulled back at his words. “No,” I protested. “Leland and I are doing this the legal way.”

“Your involving Leland in this? Querida hes just a kid.”

“No, my boyfriend Leland.” I replied, going and sitting on the couch. 

“Your boyfriend?” He asked with raised eyebrow.

“Yeah,” I smiled. “Sonny leave him alone.” I warned. 

“Is he a good man?” 

I nodded with a dreamy expression. “Yes, hes wonderful. He loves Leland and Jensen like his own, and hes wonderful to me. He has two boys of his own, Dakota and Cobie. He wants us all to be a family.”

“If he cares so much, where is he?” Sonny challenged. 

“At the grocery store with all four of the boys...heaven help him. He said he needed to get some real food as he put it. He isn't fond of defrosted TV dinners and wants to cook for all of us tonight...which thanks to my big mouth son, I'm not allowed to help with.” I pouted

“Well thats good, I haven't met Jensen yet or Leland's sons whom by the way your talking are likely to become my nephews very soon, I wouldn't want you killing them.” Sonny smirked.

“Oh shut up.” I threw a pillow at him. 

“How old are Leland's sons?” He asked.

“Dakota is twelve and Cobie is six.”

“Wheres their Mama?”

“On the big island. Thats another thing Leland and I are working on, getting him full custody. That bitch of an ex-wife of his is making Dakota cook, clean, and raise Cobie and Leland and I aren't having it.”

“Why did Leland get divorced?” He was fishing for information.

“Maui cheated on him.”

“Ouch. What does Leland do for a living?”

“Are we playing 20 questions?” I stalled.

“Just answer me.”

“Fine, hes a bounty hunter.”

The look on Sonny's face was priceless and his next words almost had me laughing.

“¡usted tiene que joder la broma de mí! ¡¿no puedo jodiendo creer este?! ¡¿déjeme adivinar que hes también consiguió a un hermano de quién alimentado y un papá que trabaja para el diablo?!” SpanishHe had reverted to his mothers native Spanish tounge.

“Would you chill out, he isn't going to arrest you, you aren't on bond with him.” I smirked.

“Well thats good to know. I wouldn't want to get arrested after I finally got out of the business.” Sonny had calmed down and it was his turn to smirk.

Before I could respond to that bit of news, the front door opened and Leland and the boys walked in carrying a bunch of shopping bags. Leland looked like his nerves were shot and the two oldest looked very unhappy.

“Baby, we're back and we have to find a new store. Dakota and Leland got us a lifetime ban.” Leland walked in and spotted Sonny.

The men decided to having a stare down.

'Let the dick measuring contest begin.' I sighed.

 

TBC


	14. Chapter Fourteen

JAMIE-LYNN'S POV

Watching Sonny and Leland stare each other down, I let out a sigh. “Put them away boys. Sonny this is Leland. Leland this is my brother Sonny.”

Leland made the first peace offering, he stepped forward and held out his hand to Sonny. “Nice to meet you man.”

I glared out at Sonny and after a moment he too put out his hand, shaking with Leland. “Yeah, you too.”

“Now that you two are introduced...Leland why are we banned from the grocery store?” I asked.

Leland looked to the two oldest boys, “You boys want to tell her or should I?” 

“Soda go boom!” Jensen clapped his hands together. 

“Soda go boom?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Mom, we were just playing catch!” Leland Two said. 

“Playing catch with what?” I asked, though I already had a pretty good idea. 

“A two liter of ginger ale.” Leland One answered. “And when Dakota threw it and Leland didn't catch it, it hit the ground and exploded all over the store manager who than exploded at me. The boys pictures are now up on the wall of shame, right next to the shop lifters and the town drunks.”

Cobie started to chuckle, trying to hide it behind his little hand. My brother on the other hand was full on laughing.

“The gruesome twosome revisited.” He said.

“The gruesome twosome?” Leland asked.

Sonny nodded, “When Jamie-Lynn and her friend Justin were little, they got into all sorts of trouble. Once they held a yard sale with all of our dad's tools, they sold everything except his chainsaw. My step-mom and Justin's mom nicknamed them the gruesome twosome.” 

“Oh really? Baby do I need to start locking up all of my valuables before they end up on ebay?” Leland smirked. 

“Bite me.” I snapped.

“Mom, bad word.” Leland Two taunted. 

“I have another one for you.” I smiled. “Grounded...one week, no video games, no beach, no TV.” 

“Same goes for you Dakota.” Leland One looked at his oldest son. “Now you two boys go upstairs and don't come down until dinner.”

“Can I give Uncle Sonny a hug first?” Leland Two asked.

“Go ahead buddy.” Leland One relented. 

Leland Two ran and hugged his uncle. “I missed you.” I heard my son whisper and it broke my heart. When I had moved Leland and I out of New York, I had never considered how attached he was to his uncle. 

“I missed you too, pequeño hombre.” Sonny kissed my sons head before he headed upstairs.

“Dakota, come here a minute.” I stopped the boy before he started to climb the stairs. 

“Yes ma'am?”

“Why don't you come and say hello to my brother before you go up.” The boy came and stood next to me. “Dakota this my big brother Sonny Corinthos, Sonny this is Dakota.” 

“Its nice to meet you Mr Corinthos.” Dakota said politely. 

Sonny got down so he was on the boys level. “You know I think Mr. Corinthos is a bit of mouthful, don't you?”

Dakota nodded. “It is hard to say.”

“Than why don't you call me Uncle Sonny.” My brother winked at the boy. “And these two gorillas” He nodded to Max and Milo “are friends of mine, Max and Milo.”

“Hi” Dakota waved.

Max broke his strict stance and smiled and waved back, Milo hit him upside the head. I laughed, nice to know some things never change. 

“Dakota, its time for you to head upstairs.” Leland broke into the moment.

“Yes, sir.” Dakota sighed and made for the stairs again. “Nice to meet you Uncle Sonny.”

“You two, pequeño hombre.” Sonny nodded.

“And to round off this lively crew.” Leland picked Jensen up and grabbed Cobie's hand and walked over to Sonny. “This little guy is Jensen.” My toddler hid is face in Leland's shoulder. “Come on buddy, say hi to Uncle Sonny.”

“Uncle like Jussie?” Jensen peeked his eyes out.

“Whose Jussie?” Sonny asked.

“Justin.” I laughed. 

“Yeah, uncle like Justin.” Leland nodded.

Jensen waved. “Hi Uncle Soy!” 

“Hey there Jensen.” Sonny smiled, than looked at me. “Does he get anyones names right?”

I shook my head. “Only mine, and Leland's dad's and thats only his dads nickname Dog. He calls little Leland, brother or when hes upset butthead, he calls big Leland LeLe, he calls Justin Jussie, Dakota Day, Cobie Cob and oh he calls Jason Jessie.”

“I'm sure he loves that.” Sonny smirks.

“Wouldn't know, he doesn't come around often.” I shrugged, it was well known that Jason didn't like me.

“This right here, is my son Cobie. Cobie say hi.” Leland instructed. 

Cobie smiled. “Hi, Uncle Sonny.”

Sonny held out his hand, but Cobie was having none of it and hugged my brother, which brought a smile to his face, which is rare. My brother smirks, he rarely smiles.

“Its nice to meet you Cobie.” Sonny said. 

Cobie pulled back. “I'm gonna take Jensen to play Harry Potter, he can be Voldemort.” Leland put Jensen on the ground and the two boys made there way into the play room that I had built in the basement. 

“You got your self a house full Littler Querida.” Sonny said. 

“She will once I convince her to move in with me.” Leland responded for me. 

'Holy shit, he was serious earlier?!'

“Leland...” I started.

“I know, we'll talk about it later.” Leland smiled and kissed me, something that didn't go unnoticed by my older brother. “I'm gonna go start dinner sweetheart.” He picked up the bags that had been discarded by the front door and made his way into the kitchen. 

“I like him.” Sonny said.

I had to do a double take. “Could you repeat that?”

My big brother was nothing if not protective and he actually liked my boyfriend?

“I...like...him.” Sonny said slowly. “A persons children are reflective of their parents and he seems to have good kids, that and he knows who I am and he didn't hesitate to kiss you in front of me. That takes guts. And you can tell when he looks at you that he loves you. Thats how I used to look at Lily.”

“Speaking of who you are. What did you mean earlier when you said you were out of the business?” I asked. 

“I turned all of my holdings over to another boss, Luis Alcazar. I am a coffee importer and nothing more these says. I'm done, have been since you moved away.” Sonny responded. “I missed you and I thought I had lost my baby sister, I couldn't let that happen. Jason hates me and dad won't talk to me, I had to go straight for you.”

I started to cry. 

“Oh and who knows maybe I want to find my knight in shining stander ed issue bounty hunter body armor.” Sonny placed his hand over his heart and pretended to swoon. 

“Shut up!” I laughed. 

Just than i heard a crash and Jensen start crying, I was on my way to the playroom when Leland walked in with Jensen in his arms, rubbing the toddlers back. “Voldemort was defeated by a book to the head.” He said. 

“Oh you okay baby boy?” I took my son in my arms. 

“LeLe kissed it better.” Jensen hiccuped. 

Sonny leaned down and whispered in my ear. “Move in with him.” and than straightened up and looked at Leland. “Want a hand in the kitchen?”

“Sure” The two men walked off into the kitchen,

What the hell?! Was my ex-mob boss brother playing cupid? I heard chuckling and looked over to see Milo trying to hide his laughter at the look on my face, this time Max smacked him.

 

TBC


	15. Chapter Fifteen

SONNY'S POV

I followed Leland into the kitchen, nether one of us saying a word. Leland reached into the fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer and handed me one. 

“So,” I started the conversation. “How long have you been dating my sister?” 

Leland popped the top of his beer. “Honestly? Only a few days.”

“And you already want to move her and her kids in with you?” I raised an eyebrow, the way the two of them were acting, I had naturally assumed that they had been together for months. 

“I don't know what to tell you except I love your sister and I love the kids. I didn't feel about my ex-wife the way I feel about Jamie-Lynn.” Leland shrugged and began unpacking the grocery shopping. 

I grabbed a couple bags and began helping. “I believe you.”

“Say what?” Leland did a double take.

“I...believe...you” What was with him and Jamie-Lynn? Was it really so hard to believe that I wanted my sister to be happy? “So I take it your first date went well?” I chuckled, he still looked dumbfounded. 

“Well we really haven't had a first date, unless you count Chuckie Cheese. We were going to go out tonight, but obviously with everything going on those plans got put on hold.” Leland explained. 

Now I couldn't have that, my little sister deserved to have a romantic first date with the man she loved. “How about this? I'll make the kids dinner and put them to bed and you take my sister out?”

“Are you serious?” Leland asked.

“Yep, what do you say?” 

“You wanna watch the kids?” He looked skeptical. 

“Why not?”

“You have met the boys right? They are a handful.”

“I have Max and Milo to help out if need be.” The two of them were suckers for kids, especially little Leland but I wasn't going to tell him that. 

“Do those two even know how to speak?”

“When they want to yeah. Come on don't fight me on this. I owe Jamie-Lynn for the hell I've put her through.”

Leland nodded. “Alright man, I appreciate it.” 

“You have any plans you need to make?” I asked, knowing by the look in his eye that he did. 

“Yeah, do you mind keeping Jamie-Lynn busy for an hour or two?”

“Not a problem.” I nodded starting to put the grocery's away. The man bought fresh everything, nice to know my sister and nephews would now be eating right, as opposed to what my little sister THOUGHT was eating right, defrosting pizzas and putting them in the oven.

 

JAMIE-LYNN'S POV

I was sitting with Jensen and Cobie on the couch watching a Chugging Charlie cartoon when Leland walked in.

He came and pulled me up off the couch. “You have a nice dress to wear?” He asked.

I nodded.

“Good, make sure you have it in on by 7. Sonny's watching the kids and I'm taking you out. Be back soon.” He kissed me.

“I take it your talk went well?” I asked but he was already out the door.

What the hell was up with my brother? He was being way too nice. Not that he wasn't a nice person but he had taken to Leland way too well, it was scary. No matter how stupid it was to think I was debating on wither Sonny was actually being nice or wither I had to kick cupids ass. 

 

7 THAT NIGHT

LELAND'S POV

I arrived back at Jamie-Lynn's house and let myself inside. I walked into the living room to find a very amusing site. Sonny “mob boss” Corinthos was laying on the floor playing Yahtzee with Leland and Dakota while Cobie and Jensen played with toy cars in the corner. I was in too good of a mood to remind the two oldest boys that they were grounded. 

“Hey guys, wheres Jamie-Lynn?” I asked.

But before they could respond Jamie-Lynn answered herself. “She's standing behind you.”

I turned around I almost forgot to breathe. There stood the woman I loved more than anything in the world in a green strapless dress that was cut just above her knees. Her dress had red dragons on the sides and she was wearing clear heeled sandals.   
Like always she wore very little makeup. She was absolutely beautiful.

Ignoring the glare Sonny was sending at his sisters wardrobe choice I stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek.

“You ready to go sweetheart?” I asked.

“Yep” She smiled. “Sonny,” She turned to her brother. “Jensen and Cobie need to be in bed by 9, Leland and Dakota can stay up until 10. If you need anything and its not an emergency call Justin. But try not to bother him, his girlfriend Lyssa is over tonight and you have my cell number and Leland's.”

I smiled, she was such a mom, even with my boys who aren't biologically hers. 

'Wait a minute...Lyssa's at Justin's house?!'

“Got it” Sonny nodded.

“What do you mean Lyssa's at Justin's house? Doing what?!” I asked.

Okay so I was protective of my little sister too. 

“He knows Lyssa?” Sonny smirked.

“She's my sister, what is she doing at Justin's house?” I asked again. 

Sonny was laughing.

Jamie-Lynn rolled her eyes. “She's having dinner, relax Abby's there too. You ready to go?”

I relaxed and nodded.

I grabbed her hand and lead her out to my hummer. I opened the door for her and she hopped in.

Once we were on the road, she asked. “Where are we going?”

“Thats for me to know and you do find out.” I winked.

 

We arrived at a private beach I had rented out for the night thirty minutes later. I hopped out of the car and went and opened her door, taking her hand and leading her to a picnic the I had laid out prior to picking her up. I had set up candles that I was surprised were still burning. 

Jamie-Lynn gasped and covered her mouth. “Oh my God Leland this is beautiful.”

I smiled. “You deserve it.”

She suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck and gently kissed me. “I love you.” She whispered. 

I kissed her forehead “I love you too baby.”

I helped her sit down and the two of us enjoyed a nice and quiet dinner. Once we were finished I sat down on the blanket with Jamie-Lynn in my arms and we watched the water. 

Out of the blue Jamie-Lynn spoke. “Were you serious?”

“About what sweetheart?” 

“Moving in together.”

“As a heart attack.”

She turned her head and kissed me. “I want to, but I'm still not you know, ready for sex.”

“I didn't ask you to move in with me to get you to sleep with me. I just want you in my bed at night, just so I can hold you for now. I want all of the kids under the same roof you have no idea how wonderful it was this morning waking up with you in my arms and than going and making breakfast for my boys...our boys.”

“Lets do it.” She said.

My heart soared. “Are you serious?” I echoed her words of a few minutes earlier.

She nodded and smiled.

I turned her head towards me again and kissed her with more passion than I think I have ever kissed anyone before.

When we broke apart, she got serious again. “You know Dakota and Cobie have to go back to the big island tomorrow, and we have to meet with my lawyer to talk about custody for you and putting a stop to what ever Elizabeth Luster is up to.”

I nodded. “I know but with what Dakota has told me about the way Maui is with the boys, I am pretty sure I can get emergency custody of them and I have an idea on how to shut Elizabeth Luster down, I just want to talk to the lawyer first before I get our hopes up.”

Jamie-Lynn nodded. “I trust you,” She said. “I know you'll do whatever it takes to keep the boys with us.” She kissed me again.

Knowing she had so much faith in me, that I was a good man in her eyes made me pray to God that I would never let her or the boys down.

“You know,” She said “Sonny told me to move in with you.”

I laughed. “He does seem to want us together.”

“Yeah, now all he has to do is behave himself.” She explained how he had gotten out of the business. “I don't want to have to kick cupids ass.”

I started laughing again.

TBC


	16. Chapter Sixteen

LELAND'S POV

We arrived back at Jamie-Lynn's house to find a sight I swear I will remember for the rest of my life. Big bad Sonny Corinthos was trying to get a very cranky Jensen to let go of his favorite Tonka truck and go to bed and he was having none of it, kicking and screaming. It was already after midnight. And Max and Milo were trying to pick up the pieces of what looked like a destroyed Monopoly game. Cobie and Leland were zonked out on the sofa and Dakota was sitting half asleep watching all of it go down.

I laughed, “Having trouble?” I dropped my keys on the table next to the door while Jamie-Lynn went and picked up Jensen, very easily getting him to let go of the truck. 

“I'm going to go put him in bed.” She walked upstairs.

I looked at Dakota. “Why didn't you help Uncle Sonny with Jensen? You know he listens to you.” I asked. 

Dakota shrugged. “He said he could handle it.”

“He sure did.” I mumbled looking around at the trashed living room that Max and Milo were still trying to clean up.

“Buddy go on to bed.” I told him, shaking Leland and Cobie awake and sending them upstairs as well.

“I'll be up in just a minute.” I called after them.

Sonny sank down on to the sofa and sighed. The ex-mob boss was disheveled looking. He had discarded his suit jacket and his sleeves were rolled up.

“So the boys weren't as easy to handle as you thought huh?” I smirked. 

“Shut up.” He grumbled. 

“I'm just messin' with ya, bra.”

“So, how did your date go?” He asked leaning his head against the back of the sofa and closing his eyes.

I smiled, “We're moving in together.”

“Nice to know she still listens to her big brothers advice.”

“Yeah.” I replied, not voicing my op pion that I didn't think he had anything to do with Jamie-Lynn's decision. 

“Where are the two of you going to live?”

“We haven't talked about that yet, but I think we are going to sell both of our places and find a house together.”  
“Cool...you know I'll kill you if you hurt her right?”

'Yay death threats after midnight.'

“Yeah, I know.”

“Just checking. Well I'm going to head back to my hotel. I'll come by tomorrow.” Sonny stood and made his way to the door. Max and Milo following him like trained dogs.

I walked him to the door. “Alright but your sister and I are meeting with a lawyer tomorrow and going to an emergency custody hearing for Dakota and Cobie.” I told him”and I have to stop by my office to see what I've missed today so we probably won't be home until tomorrow night.”

“Whose watching the kids?”

“Dakota and Cobie go back to the Big Island in the morning...hopefully just for a few days and Leland has school. Justin and my little sister Lyssa are taking Jensen.”

“Okay, you know I'd offer to watch them but...I need a break.” He laughed.

“Yeah I know.”

“You know if things don't go the way you want in court tomorrow...all I have to do is make a few calls.” Sonny hinted.

“Goodnight Sonny.” I closed the door on him.

 

I made my way upstairs and checked on all four boys and then made my way to Jamie-Lynn's bedroom. I had to smile at the thought that soon there would no longer be my bedroom and her bedroom, but our bedroom. I shook my head...I was starting to think like a cheesy romance novel from the local dollar store.

I opened the door to find Jamie-Lynn asleep in bed. I stripped down to my boxers and climbed in with her, pulling her into my arms.

She stirred a little. “Sonny gone?” She asked.

“Yeah...you know hes twisted right?” I asked.

“I know, he needs a babysitter.” She replied sleepily. 

“Maybe Duane Lee wants a second job?” I joked.

She chuckled. “Go to sleep.”

I kissed her cheek. “I love you sweetheart.”

“Love you too.” She snuggled closer and drifted back to sleep.

I smiled...if only I knew the storm that lay ahead.

 

TBC


	17. Chapter Seventeen

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

JAMIE-LYNN'S POV

THE NEXT DAY....KONA COURT HOUSE

We had been in the court house for all of ten minutes when Elizabeth Luster and her team of high powered attorneys came walking in. I can say without a shadow of a doubt that I was more terrified in that one moment than I was the day her son had attacked me. Odd...but true.

Luster and her stuffed monkeys...Leland's term for them, not mine walked right past us without saying a word. 

My lawyer, Alexis Davis, a powerhouse attorney from New York walked out from her conference in the Judge's Chambers. 

“I have good news and I have bad news.” She said looking at Leland and I.

“Good news first.” Leland told her. 

“The judge sees enough evidence to grant you emergency custody of Dakota and Cobie, Leland. Maui has until 12 PM tomorrow to turn over custody. A hearing will be held one month from today to determine Maui's visitation rights. In two weeks time a social worker will be stopping by your house to make sure both boys are enrolled in a local school and that their living arrangements are stable.”

“Okay whats the bad news?” Leland asked.

“Elizabeth Luster doesn't want custody of Leland or visitation. “ Alexis said.

“How is that bad news?” I asked.

“Brace yourself Jamie-Lynn.” Alexis said.

Leland slipped his arm around my waist in silent support. 

“Andrew wants visitation.”

“What?!” Leland exploded.

“Andrew is going to try and persuade the court that Jamie-Lynn and him met at some Hollywood party and started up a relationship...the result of which was Leland.” Alexis explained. “He wants Jamie-Lynn to bring Leland to see him monthly in prison.”

“No way in fucking hell is that son of a bitch...that bitch!” Leland pointed to wear Elizabeth Luster was standing. “going to get anywhere near my son!”

“He's not your son, Leland.” Alexis shook her head. “Biologically he is Andrew Luster's.”

“He's as good as mine and that piece of shit isn't getting anywhere near him!”

I was to shocked to speak, I was frozen where I stood.

“Your right he isn't getting anywhere near him.” Alexis agreed. “There is enough evidence that Luster raped Jamie-Lynn to stop the motion, but even if that happens I bet you anything that Elizabeth will go after visitation if not custody of Leland.”

“How do we stop it?” I asked.

“The two of you can get married and terminate Luster's parental rights allowing Leland to adopt little Leland.” Alexis explained. 

“We'll do it.” Leland said without hesitation. 

“No we won't” I shook my head. 

“Why not?” Leland asked me confused. 

“I want to marry someone whose doing it because they want to be my husband...not because he thinks he has to.” I walked away, ignoring Leland calling for me to return.

TBC


	18. Chapter Eighteen

LELAND'S POV

I pulled up in front of Jamie-Lynn's house still trying to figure out what the hell I had done wrong. All I did was ask her to marry me, and she walks off talking about me not really wanting to marry her for her and a whole bunch of other shit. Sure I would have waited to ask until after we had been living together for a little while but it was still going to happen. What was wrong with what I did?

I walked up to the front door and just as I was about to open it, it opened and I was staring a very pissed off Justin Timberlake in the face.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” He yelled.

“Nothing! All I did was ask her to marry me!” I yelled back.

“No you didn't you just told the lawyer the two of you were getting married!” Justin yelled back at me.

'Oh shit I did!'

Before the fight could get any further Sonny stepped up behind Justin.

'Oh shit I'm a dead man.'

“Justin shut the hell up and let him in, Leland you go in the back yard and fix this with my sister.” He ordered.

“Don't tell me what to fucking do!” Justin yelled at Sonny.

“I just told you what to do now get out of the fucking doorway so Leland can come in before I cap your ass!” Sonny grabbed the pop star by the shirt and yanked him out of the way.

“Don't you fucking touch him!” Lyssa walked up from where she was sitting in the living room.

“Do not yell at me little girl.” Sonny didn't yell at Lyssa which surprised me.

“Bite me godfather!” Lyssa snapped.

“All of you shut the hell up and mind your own damned business. I'm going to talk to Jamie-Lynn all of you get the hell out!”

Justin and Sonny looked at me in shock, Lyssa just smirked.

“Good luck bra, Jensen's at Dad's when your ready to go get him.” With that my tiny little sister dragged a famous pop star and a mob boss out of the house without either one of them putting up a fight.

I shook my head and made my way to the back yard, where I found a site that broke my heart into a million pieces. Jamie-Lynn sat on the swing set in tears.

I walked over and knelt in front of her. “Baby I am so sorry.” I said.

She looked up at me, “Do you even know what your sorry for?” She asked.

'She's got me there.'

I shook my head and answered honestly. “I don't know what I did, but I am sorry that whatever it was hurt you this bad. I love you baby the last thing I want to do is make you cry. Just tell me what I did.”

“You decided we were going to get married without asking me. You want to get married out of obligation to me and the boys not because your in love with me. Thats no better then when Justin asked when I was pregnant with Leland.” She sobbed.

I was in shock, she actually thought that?!

“Baby look at me.” I tilted her chin up so she would look at me. “I would never marry you out of obligation. I would never trap you in a loveless marriage and I would never let our boys be raised by parents who didn't love each other. Yes I decided to get married without asking you and yes it was sooner than I planned. But I was always going to ask. Sweetheart I was tempted to ask you to be my wife after our first night out. I don't want to marry you out of obligation, because thats not what you and the boys are to me. You, Leland, Jensen, Dakota, and Cobie, the five of you are my world. I don't want to marry you to protect you, though that is a benefit, I want to marry you because I want you as my wife, as the mother to our boys, and maybe even as a mother to a little girl who looks just like her Mama one day. I want to marry you because I love you.”

“You mean that?” She whispered. 

“With everything I am.”

She smiled.

“So let me try to do this the right way.” I smiled and moved so that I was on one knee. “Will you Jamie-Lynn Skyler Corinthos be my wife, not out of obligation but out of love? I don't have a ring to offer you right now but I promise I'll get you one.”

She started crying again, this time for a good reason and got off the swing and came into my arms where I held her tight.

“Yes” She cried clinging to me.

I pulled her back and pushed to back on to the ground and kissed with everything I had in me.

She pulled back from the kiss. “How did you know my middle name?” She asked.

I smirked, “As you said your son has a big mouth.”

“That he does Leland Blaine Chapman.”

I laughed, “How did you know that?”

“Its on your Dad's website.” She laughed.

I shook my head and kissed her again.

Yet again she pulled back, but I wasn't expecting what came out of her mouth next. “Take me upstairs.”

“Are saying what I think your saying?” I asked in shock.

She nodded shyly.

“Are you sure?” I asked.

“I trust you.” She responded.

I kissed her again and picked her up and carried her into the house and upstairs...to make her mine in every way.

 

TBC


	19. Chapter Nineteen

JAMIE-LYNN'S POV

I woke up to the feel of strong arms wrapped around me and the feeling of being completely satisfied. I never knew that sex could be more then just physical, but with Leland it was. It was emotional, like he was showing me with his body how much he loved me.

I felt a soft kiss pressed on the back of my neck. “How you feeling baby?” Leland whispered in my ear.

I turned in his arms to where I was looking at him. “Complete.”

He leaned down and kissed me, when he pulled back he said. “For someone whose never made love before, you sure as hell knew what you were doing. God baby thats the best I've ever had.”

I blushed and buried my head in his chest.

“Come on after what we did last night you can't be shy.” He tickled me.

“Stop!” I yelled laughing. “Please stop Leland.”

Just then the bedroom door flew open and Justin and Sonny where standing there looking ready to fight.

Sonny turned away real quick, “I did not need to see that.”

Justin was as red as the flames of hell. “Sorry we thought something was wrong.”

I sat there with the sheet pulled up over my naked body trying not to laugh.

“Is mom okay?” I heard little Leland yell from downstairs.

“YES, DONT COME IN HERE!” We all yelled at once.

“Would you two get the hell out of here so we can get dressed.” Leland snapped.

The two men left and I burst out laughing. “We need to lock the door next time.”

Leland kissed me again. “As much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day we need to get up and going. We have a lot to do.” He stood up and pulled his boxers on, damn he had a fine ass. “I need to pick up Dakota and Cobie from the big island at noon, we have to pack up my stuff and move it in here. We have to pick up Jensen from Dad's and Leland has school in an hour. We have a wedding to plan and adoption papers to file. And I should go into work and see what I missed.”

I was out of bed and pulling on cloths, “Gee is that all?”

Leland laughed.

“Hey hun can I talk to you about a few things before we go downstairs?”

“Sure” He sat on the bed and I took a seat next to him.

“First things first. Instead of looking for another place to live, why don't we stay here? We have two guest rooms that we can turn into rooms for Dakota and Cobie. I mean I had this house built two years ago and its payed off, one less thing to worry about. Plus its the first place where we all lived like a family for a few days. We can change things around so its home for everyone.”

Leland smiled, “We can do that.”

I sat twisting my hands trying to figure out how to ask my next question until Leland took my hands in his. “What else sweetheart?”

“I was thinking, instead of just adopting Leland, would you be willing to adopt him and Jensen? I mean we're getting married, I want all four boys to have your name. I want you to be my boys father.”

Leland pulled me into him and kissed me hard. “I want that too. And while my boys already have a mom, you know she isn't worth much. Would you be willing to be their second mama?”

“Yes, you know I love those two like they were my own.”

The door to the bedroom creaked open and little Leland poked his head in. “Can I come in?”  
“Sure buddy.” Leland said.

I watched my son twist his hands as he walked in and I knew something was bothering him. I opened my arms and he came right away. “What's wrong Mr. Man?”

“Are you two getting married?” He asked. 

“Yeah, we are. Is that okay with you?” I asked

“Yeah, but does that mean Leland is going to be my dad?”

Leland took the boy from me and gently pulled him to where he was standing between his legs. “Do you want me to be your dad?” He asked looking the boy in the eyes.

Little Leland looked at the ground and I saw a tear escape. “I've never had a dad before.”

Leland rubbed the boys head. “I know buddy and I promise you that I will be the best dad I can be to you. I love you son.”

Little Leland started bawling and threw himself in big Leland's arms. “I love you too.”

“You know what?” I said wiping a tear away. “Since today is a big day I think Leland can miss school for one day. What do you think Daddy?”

Leland smiled and I saw the unshed tears in his eyes. “Yeah I say he comes with us to the big island to pick up his brothers.”

“Dakota and Cobie are coming back?” Little Leland's eyes lit up through his tears.

“To live.” Leland responded.

“I'm going to go get ready.” Leland ran out of the room.

I kissed Leland. “God I love you.”

“I love you too.” He rubbed his nose against mine.

“MOM! DAD! UNCLE JUSTIN IS TRYING TO MAKE ME GO TO SCHOOL! TELL HIM I DON'T HAVE TO OR I'M GONNA HIT HIM!” Little Leland yelled from downstairs.

“JUSTIN HES STAYING HOME!” I yelled back.

“MY BAD!”

Leland sat next to me looking shocked. “Did he call me dad already?”

“Yep” I giggled.

TBC


	20. Chapter Twenty

LELAND'S POV

A lot of times in my life I thought that I would never get the chance to be truely happy. After my divorce, I never thought that I would get the family that I always dreamed of but Jamie-Lynn proved me wrong. Pulling into the parking lot of the airport, I didn't think my life could get any better. I was picking up my two oldest sons to bring them home for good, my two newest sons were in the backseat. One bouncing up and down in excitement at seeing Dakota and Cobie, the other one demanding to see "my Bob" which Jamie-Lynn informed me meant that he wanted his Spongebob stuffed toy, which he had left at dad's place. My dad at hearing the news of our engagment informed us to be back at his place at six sharp for a BBQ in celebration of the happy event.

I parked the car and held the door open for Leland while Jamie-Lynn unbuckled Jensen from his car seat.

"Which gate are they coming in at?" Jamie-Lynn asked grabbing my hand as I held Lelands as we made our way into the airport.

"9C" I replied.

We made it to the gate just as the plane was landing.

"How do you think the boys are going to react to all this?" Jamie-Lynn asked biting her lip.

"I think they will be okay with it. Its about time they had a real family. We'll break it to them gently." I reassured her kissing her cheek.

The passengers started to disembark and the last two of were my boys who cam running at me.

"Dad!" They both yelled jumping into my arms.

Once they released me and noticed Jamie-Lynn and the boys, Cobie ran right for Leland to hug him while Dakota smiled and wrapped his arms around Jamie-Lynn's waist in a hug.

"Are you living with us?" Dakota asked looking up at her.

"We are all going to be living at my house, if thats okay with you?" Jamie-Lynn asked gently.

"It gets better!" Leland chimmed in. "They're getting married and your dad's my dad too now!"

So much for breaking it to them gently, seems like my new son likes to hit people over the head with good news.

Dakota eyed Jamie-Lynn with a look I didn't understand, that is until he spoke.

"Are you my mom now?"

Jamie-Lynn knelt down to his level. "Sweetheart, I'm not trying to take your mama's place. I love you and Cobie as much as Leland and Jensen. I'm whatever you want me to be."

"Your mom number two." Dakota informed her. 

Jamie-Lynn smiled with tears in her eyes and hugged him.

Our happy family moment didn't last long. A man holding a video camera with the letters TMZ on the side came up out of nowhere and started firing off questions.

"Jamie-Lynn, how do you know Leland?"

"Are you dating?" 

"Is it true that Leland is the father of your children, the one you've been hiding from the press?"

Jamie-Lynn looked overwelmed and the boys scared. I stepped in.

"I'm Jamie-Lynn's fiance and the adoptive father of her sons. Now get that camera the hell out of my family's face." I pushed at the lense.

 

LATER THAT NIGHT, DOG'S HOUSE LELANDS POV

After the fisaco at the airport, Jamie-Lynn and the boys were shaken. Jamie-Lynn wasn't used to the papparazzi bugging her in Hawaii and their questions scared her. We played it off for the sake of the boys and went about the rest of our day. We moved the boys and my stuff into what was now our house. We also filed legal papers to have Luster's rights to Leland terminated. After that went through there would be nothing stopping me from adopting Leland.   
We now sat on the back porch of my Dad's house, Duane Lee was in the pool with the kids and I was sitting on the lani with Jamie-Lynn. She was drinking Southern Comfort on the rocks to calm her nerves.

Just then my cell phone went off. I answered it to hear Justin's voice.

"The press is all over your and Jamie-Lynn's story and Barbara Walters is looking for an interview. I'm on my way over with Lyssa and Sonny." With that he hung up.

I was beyond pissed. Why couldn't the press stay out of this? I sighed and pulled Jamie-Lynn to sit in my lap.

"Justin and Sonny are coming, we all need to talk." I told her.

"This can't be good." She responded leaning into me.

"Don't worry." I nuzzled her neck. "No matter what I have your back, so does Justin, Sonny, and my family"

"I'm still scared."

I gently turned her head to look out at the pool where our kids where playing with thier uncle and cousins, where on the poolside my dad was grilling with Beth by his side.

"Thats our family baby. I love you and they love you. No matter what, we always have each other." I kissed her. "Your not alone, not anymore."

TBC


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

LELAND'S POV

Having settled the kids in the my dad's living room to watch Twilight, the adults, Dad, Beth, Justin, Lyssa, Sonny, Thersa, DL's wife, DL, Jamie-Lynn and I were all gathered at the kitchen table discussing what to do about all of the media attention Jamie-Lynn and I were currently recieving.

"Okay." Sonny spoke up "I talked to Alexis, your attorney and she thinks it would be best if Jamie-Lynn went on the record with the truth. She says it will help your case. It will get the public on your side."

"But what about Leland?" I asked before Jamie-Lynn could "The truth could scar him for life."

"Son, hes going to find out someday." Dad said.

"And now would be the best time for him to find out, now that he has a real father in his life, it won't be as hard on him. He knows you love him." Beth agreed.

"Jamie, what do you think?" Justin looked at my very quiet fiancee.

"I'll do it, anything to end this and give the kids a peaceful life." She said softly.

"Are you sure?" I grabbed her hand.

"Yes" She looked at Justin "I don't want to sit down with Barbara Walters, see if you can get ahold of my publicist. I want to do an interview with Gerard Becker from People, he's always been good to me."

She then turned to me. "Let's get the boys home, we need to talk to Leland."

I nodded impressed, I was about to marry one strong woman.

LATER THAT NIGHT LELANDS POV

Having sent the other three boys off to bed, Jamie-Lynn and I sat down with Leland.

"Somethings wrong isn't there?" He asked nervously.

"Nothings wrong son, your mom and I just need to talk to you about something important." I replied softly.

"What?" He asked.

"You know before Leland, you didn't have a dad and you didn't know why right Mr. Man?" Jamie-Lynn took her sons hand.

He nodded.

"Well thats because when I was seventeen, a man hurt me very badly." Jamie-Lynn paused seeming to try and gather her courage.

"Andrew Luster." Leland said softly "Hes my real father."

We both gasped, how in the hell did he know that?

"Sweetheart, who told you?" Jamie-Lynn asked near tears.

Leland looked at the ground. "When I was eight, I overheard you talking to Uncle Justin about it. I didn't mean too, I was just out of bed getting a drink and you guys were in the living room. Thats why I really liked watching dad's show, I knew him, grandpa Dog, and TIm caught him and put him back in jail so he couldn't hurt anyone anymore."

Jamie-Lynn let a few tears fall.

"How do you feel about that son?" I asked.

Leland looked me right in the eye. "Your my dad, no one else. I don't care about that idiot."

I pulled him into my arms and hugged him tight. "I love you son."

"I love you too dad."

"Mr. Man, tomorrow I'm going to have to give an interview about what happened. Are you okay with that?"

He nodded. "Maybe it will help someone else it happened to if you talk about it so they don't feel bad like you did."

Jamie-Lynn completely lost control at that moment and hugged her son. She gave me a look silently asking me to give her some time alone. I took my son, who was wise beyond his years and lead him to bed.

 

When I arrived back in the living room I found Jamie-Lynn at the piano. I went and took a seat next to her.

"What are you playing?" I asked.

"A song I wrote for my Mama, it helps calm me down." She smiled.

I kissed her "Lets hear it."

She put her fingers to the ivory and began to play.

"Why did she have to go"  
So young I just don't know why  
Things happen half the time  
Without reason without rhyme  
Lovely, sweet young woman  
Daughter, wife and mother  
Makes no sense to me  
I just have to believe

She flew up to Heaven on the wings of angels  
By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees  
And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waiting  
And I know she's smiling saying  
Don't worry 'bout me

Loved ones she left behind  
Just trying to survive  
And understand the why  
Feeling so lost inside  
Anger shot straight at God  
Then asking for His love  
Empty with disbelief  
Just hoping that maybe

She flew up to Heaven on the wings of angels  
By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees  
And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waiting  
And I know she's smiling saying  
Don't worry 'bout me

It's hard to say goodbye  
Her picture in my mind  
Will always be of times I'll cherish  
And I won't cry 'cause

"She flew up to Heaven on the wings of angels"  
By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees  
And she walks with jesus and her loved ones waiting  
And I know she's smiling saying  
Don't worry 'bout me  
Don't worry 'bout me  
"Don't worry bout me"

I hate to admit it but I damn near cried.

"That was beautiful baby. What's it called and why haven't you ever put it on one of your albums?" I kissed her.

"Its called Leslie's Song and its too personal. Its like my way of talking to her. Its one of two songs that no one outside this family will ever here." She smiled.

"Whats the other?"

"A Mother's Lullaby. I wrote it while I was pregnant with Leland and I sang it to both him and I still sing it to Jensen sometimes."

I smiled. "Maybe one day you'll sing it to a baby of our own. Lets hear it."

Again she began to play.

"Nothing seems to be the way  
That it used to  
Everything seems shallow  
God give me truth  
In me  
And tell me somebody is watching  
Over me  
And that is all I'm praying is that

Someday I will understand  
In God's whole plan  
And what he's done to me  
Oh but maybe  
Someday I will breathe  
And I'll finally see  
I'll see it all in my baby

Don't you run too fast my dear  
Why don't you stop?  
Just stop and listen to your tears  
They're all you've got  
It's in you  
You see somebody is watching  
Over you  
And that is all I'm praying is that

Someday you will understand  
In God's whole plan  
And what he does to you  
Oh but maybe  
Someday you will breathe  
And you'll finally see  
You'll see it all in your baby  
You'll see it all in your baby

No moment  
Held more truth  
Than the moment  
I looked at you

It's in you  
You see somebody is watching  
Over you  
And that is all I'm praying is that

Someday you will understand  
In God's whole plan  
And what he does to you  
Oh but maybe  
Someday you will breathe  
And you'll finally see  
You'll see it all in your baby  
You'll see it all in your baby  
You'll see it all in your baby  
You'll see it all in your baby"

Okay, this woman might be one of the only people on the planet who can make me cry like a baby. For someone who has been through so much, she has so much love in her.

I took her hand and pulled her up the stairs to our bedroom. I needed to make love to her, to show her that I loved her just as much as she loved everyone around her.

THE NEXT DAY JAMIE-LYNN'S POV

I sat in front of Gerard Becker as he began our interview, I was about to expose my life to the world and for the first time I wasn't scared. I felt like I was about to be finally free.

"Okay Jamie, first question, who is Leland's biological father?"

"Andrew Luster, he raped me when I was seventeen."

"Why tell the truth now?"

"I'm about to be married and Luster's mother wants to take Leland from my fiance and me. My fiance is the only father I intend for my son to have."

"Your fiance is adopting Leland?"

"Yes as well as my other son Jensen."

"Is it true your fiance is Leland Chapman, famed bounty hunter?"

"Yes it is"

"How did you meet?"

I laughed "Lets call it a miracle."

"Your best friend is Justin Timberlake, how does he feel about Leland?"

"He loves him like a brother and thinks hes perfect for me"

"You have two sons..."

I corrected him "I have four sons, Leland's boys are so good as mine as well."

"Okay you have four sons, what do you want them to be when they grow up?"

"Anything they want to be, as long as there happy I don't care. Leland and Dakota want to be bounty hunters like their dad, Cobie wants to be a wizard, and Jensen wants to go live with Spongebob at the moment." I laughed. 

"Anymore kids in your future?"

"I would like a girl someday."

"One final question, what do you have to say to other rape victims?"

I took a deep breath "Don't give up hope. Your life isn't over, there are still good men out there. I know because I found one."

With that Gerard turned off his tape recorder and started to pack up his things but before he left he said. "I'm behind you 100 precent and I'll make sure America is too."

I smiled as I looked over at Leland who was sitting next to me. I was free, the truth was out and I had nothing left to hide. I could finally live my life in peace.

TBC


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

JAMIE-LYNN'S POV  
KONA COURT HOUSE

I sat holding Leland's hand as we awaited the judges descison on wither or not Lusters rights to our son would be terminated. Elizabeth Luster sat just a few feet away looking very smug,  
Just then the judge appeared and took his seat at the bench, he began to speak.

"I have spent a lot of time reviewing this case. Terminating a parents rights is never an easy thing to do. But with the evidence that has been provided to me from manyy different law enforcment agencys as well as testmony from the family of the minor child, I have reached my verdict."

I held my breath and Leland gripped my hand tighter.

"It is the verdict of this court that Andrew Luster's parental rights be terminated. I also find that it is in the best interest of the minor child that Lusters family, including his mother Elizabeth have no contact with the child or the childs family and I am issuing a no contact order. Should any member of the Luster family try in any way to make contact with the child or the childs family they will be jailed."

I was so happy I was crying as Leland hugged me.

"On the matter of the adoption of the child by Leland Blaine Chapman, I am granting the order. I am also approving the adoption of Leland's brother Jensen. From this day forth Leland Michael Corinthos will be known as Leland Michael Chapman and Jensen Edward Corinthos will be known as Jensen Edward Chapman. Court is ajorned." The judge stood and walked out.

Elizabeth Luster stood and stormed from the courtroom.

Leland kissed me as we stood. "We have our family baby, no one can touch our boys."

"I can't beleive this." I cried happily.

"Believe it baby, I'm about to make all of your dreams come true.

TWO WEEKS LATER JAMIE-LYNN'S POV

I paced back and forth in the large bathroom and kept sneaking glances at the little stick that rested on the counter. Waiting to see if it turned pink. I was three weeks late for my period. I was honestly excited. Leland and I were to be married in just under a months time and I know how badly he wanted a little girl to complete our family.

A knock came on the bathroom door. "Mom, are you okay?" I heard Dakota call.

"Yes, honey, just a stomach ache." I lied.

I turned back to the counter....the stick was pink. I was pregnant.

Just than another knock came on the door. "Baby, Dakota says you have a stomach ache, are you okay?" It was Leland.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." I yelled back.

"Good cause Justin and DL are in the pool fully clothed cussing up a storm at each other over who started it and I could use some help. All Sonny says to do is cap them."

I laughed. I would deal with as i referred to them "my somewhat grown children" and than let Leland in on our good news.

 

THE END


End file.
